Truth Unbound
by Violeteyes92
Summary: To celebrate the Bladebreakers winning of the 4th world tournament, a party is held. But what happens when Hillary confesses her love to Kai? What will happen with the night to come? And what exciting events will unfold? Rated for lemon, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Truth Unbound

It was dark; the stars could be seen clearly in the black carpet of night above, like candles flickering from the wind of space. It was 6:30pm, and Kai Hiwatari, now 17 years of age, was walking on the pathway which led to the general direction to where Tyson's house lay. Apparently there was a party with the gang to celebrate the Bladebreakers winning of the fourth world tournament they had been in; and apparently he was invited. Yes, after the previous tag-team tournament the BBA had gone back to the basics, and so the team had decided to regroup and do what they did best.

The grey-blue haired teen sighed to himself, smiling slightly – which was something that he hardly ever did. He remembered back in the last the champion round of the tournament, and how it felt, when Tyson told him that it was his year to win, and that he could compete in the last three rounds. It had been a shock of course, for it basically meant that he was handing over the champion crown. _'You've been wanting this since I first met you buddy'_ Kai could replay the words in his head as if he was there again, _'So don't stuff up and lose!'_.

Kai really wasn't the kind of guy to go to parties, let alone be invited, but somehow tonight he just had too go. Why? Well, for starters, he really didn't mind the others' company – even if they were sometimes arrogant, annoying, childish, idiotic, un-serious, clumsy, have the table manners of pigs… well, you get the picture. They were really the only true friends he had ever had, and the only people that he could trust; and then there was Hillary. Kai sighed once again as he turned into the street of Tyson's house, the lights coming from within the dojo could be easily seen, and a group laugh broke the silence of the night, the voices easily recognizable. When the brunette had first joined the team he had doubts for her, but she soon proved her worth to him, so he accepted her and he thought that was that. Oh how wrong he had been! Hillary had soon grown on him with each moment they were in each others presence, and had continued to do so until his affection for her was greater than anything he had ever felt for anyone.

Kai was in-love.

He opened the gates of Tyson's house which groaned in complain for oiling, walked up the steps to the sliding door of the dojo, and hesitated. _Do I really want to go inside?_ He thought to himself, _grrr…this isn't like me, I shouldn't care about this! Why am I so nervous? _Kai slid the door open, which revealed the party was not the dojo but instead sleeping bags which he guessed belonged to Max, Ray, Kenny, and Tyson. Max was there unpacking, and looked up with his usual bright cheery smile. Kai didn't return it; that was just his way, and everyone knew that no smile was good enough.

"Hey Kai, you finally came!" the yellow haired teen greeted,

"Nobody told me I had to bring a sleeping bag" he replied in a monotone voice,

"Really? Oh, maybe you might have to share one with Tyson!" Max then laughed, _(A.N. At his own joke might I add!)_

"You and I both know that that's never going to happen" Kai concluded walking over to the other doorway.

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"What about with Hillary then?"

Kai froze; and turned to stare at Max with an icy glare, which quickly wiped the Americans smile off his face.

"I don't like Hillary in that way"

"Okay, okay, _sorry!_"

After a short hallway the next room was the living area, which had its table spread with a variety of snacks, there was music playing, and friends all around. "Hey Kai, glad to see you here, welcome to my house," stated Tyson, "Would you like some orange drink?"

He looked around: Kenny had momentarily looked up from his computer in greeting, but was now again typing away madly; Ray was with Max who had just walked through the door; Hillary looked up from where she was sitting, and smiled sweetly at him. "Hey Kai" she said, he tried not to blush. "No thanks Tyson. I have a problem"

"Gee, _that's_ new" Ray jested,

"Actually, nobody told him that he needed to bring sleeping bag" Max commented, then quickly got distracted with the food on the table. "Oh, well he can just sleep on the couch or something," Tyson said, which made Kai frown slightly.

"No, I'll just leave whenever, its no wor" –

"Oh but we _insist_, don't we guys?" Tyson asked round,

"Oh yes, we can't have our World Champion missing out on the fun, now can we?" Ray added with his toothy grin.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you've got a whole lot of fun for us Tyson, just ready to be had by all?" Hillary said with a hint of sarcasm, and Kai sat down next to her.

"I do, _and_ I've also planned a surprise, which I'm sure you're all going to love!" Tyson said,

"What is it?"

"Now that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?"

After that the night continued on normally: Ray had challenged Max to a best out of three beyblade match, to which he agreed, and Kenny decided to record the game on his laptop to apply any changes to their beyblading stats. Tyson ordered pizza, and Kai stood out on the back balcony, with only his thoughts to keep him company as the cool winds blew from the east. _I don't really feel like practicing tonight… though a match with Tyson could be fun, seeming I know I could beat Ray and Max anytime…_ The sound of footsteps broke his thoughts. He didn't turn around for he already knew who it would be. "Hey Kai, what cha' doing out here for?" Hillary said, and joined him on the balcony. He was silent for awhile, "Just need some time to myself is all"

"I know what you mean… oh, I guess you want me to go then?"

"No, I think I can make an exception for you" he turned to her and smiled slightly; she smiled back. A few minutes passed in silence, they thought privately to themselves, until Hillary spoke: "Kai, I'm proud that you became World Champion, it's really a great achievement"

"Thanks"

He could feel the blood rushing to his face, so pretended to look at a garden gnome to conceal it.

"I have something I need to tell you, though…" It had been but a mere whisper, but that was enough to make the blue haired Russian look at her with interest.

"You can trust me with anything – you know that"

Yet in his mind he was thinking: _Oh God oh God oh God oh God!_

"I know… Kai… I think, no, I know that…"

"What? Know what?"

"Maybe it's best if I showed you".

With that she leant towards him and kissed him on the lips. For a moment Kai was shocked, but he soon gave into his temptations and leant into the gift. He then slowly wrapped her arms around her waist as she did to his neck, making her moan with lust. Momentarily they parted for breath, Kai gasping out the words "I love you". Pushing her against the wall he pried open her mouth with his, and explored her mouth with his tongue. The brunette ran her hands through his hair as she tried to fight back the blue haired teens tongue, so that she could explore his own mouth. She had to part for air, but he stopped her and whispered, "God damn it, breathe through your nose!" Now they could pash more heatedly, and Kai began to move his hands under the girl's top, so that he could feel her perfect tits. Soon Hillary could feel Kai's manhood poking through his pants, and she began to put her hand down there to caress it, when they both heard: "The pizza has arrived everyone!"

The two teens broke apart.

"We "

Annoyed, Kai and Hillary had gone back to the living room to have some pizza, and tried their best not to smile too much and cause suspicion. Now, when everyone was halfway through their meals, was the time for Tyson's surprise to be revealed. He wiped his face with a napkin (which was much needed), stood up in front of everyone, and cleared his throat quite loudly. _This will be entertaining,_ Kai thought to himself, his arms crossed and eyes closed with content; Hillary was sitting next to him. "If I can all have your attention, it is time for me to reveal my surprise of the night!" Tyson said and everyone went quite, "As you all know, my grandfather is out of town with Hiro, which means that we are free to do what we want"

"Urr, Tyson, if I may interrupt for just a moment" Kenny said, "But if it's something dangerous or" –

"Kenny, of course I'm not going to do anything outrageous, I just bought a carton of beer off this guy I know so" –

"Wait, beer? That's the surprise?" Ray asked,

"You have beer!" Max exclaimed with shock,

"Oh god…" Hillary moaned,

Kai chuckled.

"Yes… well I thought it would be nice for the celebration. I guess we better get into it, but we only have enough for everyone to have three each okay?"

"I found it!" Max declared, who had snuck away for only a moment and was now carrying out the carton. The yellow haired teen already had one crooked under his arm, and soon everyone had taken one, even Kenny.

The night continued onwards: Max was the first to finish his beer, and was already onto his second. "You're supposed to savor it, Max" Ray said, "Its more for enjoying than drinking,"

"What? No, Hillary, its drinkin' stuff, umm…" Kenny said to Ray with a giggle,

"I'm Ray, Chief, how much have you had?" he looked into the geek's drink bottle, which wasn't even half empty. "Gee Kenny you really need to know how to hold your alcohol" Tyson said with a laugh, but then frowned when his friend had suddenly fallen asleep. "I think we should put him to bed" suggested Hillary, "He looks pretty bummed out"

"I'll do it" Ray said, and picked the 'rager' up off the couch and took him into the dojo. He came back shortly afterwards and said, "I thinl we should play a game or something," and sat back down on the couch.

"Spin the bottle!" Max cheered, placing his empty bottle on the coffee table, then opening his third. They all stared at him…

"Max, you're not gay are you?" Tyson asked,

"Me?" Max pointed a finger at himself, "No, I'm bi-sexual" and he took another swig of his beer and put an arm around Tyson. "Well, err, no matter what we'll respect you for whatever you are, Max, but I have to tell you I'm not gay. So, err, sorry" Tyson said and took his friend's arm off himself.

"Oh, that's cool man, hey look! It's Kai!" Max pointed at Kai, who then said, "Max I think you've had a little too much to drink, you should probably go to bed"

"I've only had four beers… or was it five?" he hiccupped, and took another swig.

So they sent him to bed, Tyson complained about the missing beer, while Ray set up monopoly. They played till about 10:00pm when Tyson got bored of it, mainly because he was losing, and said he was off to bed. Ray went also, and with a "Goodnight" left Hillary and Kai alone. The two talked for awhile, until Kai went to check if the dojo door was closed, which it was, then began to set up his couch-bed, which wasn't more than the pillows and a blanket. "Goodnight Kai" Hillary whispered in his ear, and kissed him on the cheek. She then walked off through a corridor to her room which she had claimed earlier, saying "A girl has to have her privacy you know!". The boy stared after her, longing for her. A few minutes later all lights had been turned off and he was lying on the couch thinking deeply to himself: _Should I? Or shouldn't I…?_

He decided that he should.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (I forgot last time!) I do not own the Beyblade television show or any of its companies (sighs)

Chapter Two

Kai ripped the blanket off and stood up from the couch. He had previously changed into his pajamas, so now he only had his singlet and boxers on. Silently, he padded like a cat down the hall to once again check to see if the other guys were asleep; he slid the dojo door open slightly and peered in… yes, everyone was sleeping soundly. Kai grinned slightly; it was not his usual 'Ha! I'm better than you!' grin, but a playful, slightly sadistic one Back he went into the living room, and stood still with his eyes closed in thought. The way he saw it he had two possibilities: a) he could find his way to Hillary's room, and let things play on from there, or, b) go back to the couch and try and get some sleep. He thought: _Everyone is asleep, they're all in the Dojo except for me and Hillary… nobody's going to wake up seeming that we all have had at least a little to drink…_This thinking of course was so unlike the grouch that he was, but love can do strange things to a person. Kai shivered with both anticipation and coldness, and began walking down the corridor to try and find Hillary's room.

As he did so he checked each room that he passed, the cold floorboards making him shiver again, until he came to one that was closed. Obviously, this was the one he had been looking for. He knocked on it lightly, waited for a moment, and knocked again. The sound of rustling blankets was heard before the door opened a crack. Hillary's eyes looked out to meet his. She opened the door fully, instantly knowing who it was. "Kai…" she whispered, already her voice intoxicated his mind, making Kai's manhood go 'up' somewhat. They began to kiss, hands going through hair and over skin as they slowly backed into the room in each others passion. Kai quickly closed the door, still having his hold on Hillary as he did so, trying to make every moment last. They broke away from their kiss, Hillary pulled his singlet off quickly, exposing Kai's chest and forming six pack. He in turn took off her long night shirt, which had been all Hillary was wearing.

They fell on top of the bed as they began to fiery kiss once more; Kai was in between Hillary's legs, wearing nothing now but his boxers, and said "Since when do you…wear nothing but a…a night shirt?"

"Since…oh… tonight…"

Their tongues explored each others mouths as they held each other in sweet embrace, memorizing each tooth, and the feel of tongue on tongue. Kai began to take off his last remaining piece of clothing. Hillary noticed this and broke away from his kiss, pushing the teen down so that he was on his back spread-eagled, and that his manhood was fully visible. She took the boxers off and threw them in a corner. Kai liked this kind of play, but before he could say anything Hillary suddenly began sucking his person, her head moving slowly up and down his shaft making him moan with pleasure. He tilted his head back with the new found experience. The feeling of himself in her mouth was like nothing felt before. Yet he was not in control, and that was not how he liked it to be.

He waited for a few moments before, with little effort, yet with great decision, he pulled away from Hillary and began to kiss her again. Soon she was the one on her back, now with Kai moving slowly down her body with kisses and bites. First her neck: a groan; then her breasts: a moan; and then seductively he made his way down to her womanhood: "Oh god… Kai!" He played with it using his tongue, making Hillary give out random noises of pleasure, seeing what different techniques made her groan certain ways.

"Oh…"

"Ahh…!"

"Kai!"

Now, hungry for more, she ordered: "Kai… no more games."

This was what he had been hoping she would say. He moved himself up so that they were eye to eye, and slowly moved his manhood into her; he felt her barrier. She let out a slight cry of pain, "Are you sure you still want to do this Hillary?" Kai asked her with care, looking into her eyes for truth. "Yes, positively" she replied, no lies were to be seen in her eyes. So he moved forward and broke the barrier. Hillary gasped from the pain, Kai stopped to check if she was alright, she nodded to reassure him that she was . He kissed her wherever to make the experience more enjoyable; his thrusts deep into her soon went from pain, to transform into pleasure. Hillary moaned as Kai thrusted, in, out…in, out… Kai picked up the pace, moving faster into her which proved to increase the pleasure. Suddenly he hit a certain spot, which made her scream in ecstasy: "Kai, oh… oh god!"

Soon Kai too was reaching orgasm, climaxing in unison with Hillary. "Kai! Oh…!"

"Hillary… I'm going to cum!"

"Just keep… going!"

And so the orgasms hit, and Kai released himself into her making them both sigh with the deepness of satisfaction. He slid out of Hillary and lay beside her, panting, until they both fell asleep in each others embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Beyblade television show or any of its companies

**Authors note:** I didn't put this in the last chapter, and it's too late to put it in. Kai used 'protection' in chapter two – just to cover up any problems.

Sorry.

I know!

Also, sos for the late update, my computer and I had an argument. . . it's complicated. . . anyway, read and review!

Chapter Three

The rays of the early morning sun came through the blinds of the spare bedroom, like beams of life cutting through a room of slumber. Kai Hiwatari, arms around a certain brunette who had her head under his chin in their embrace, began to wake. He grumbled to himself as consciousness seeped through, thinking that he had to get up to practice for the tournament, when he remembered that it was over and he was world champion. He relaxed once more, and tightened his grip on Hillary…

Hillary!

Kai woke with a start and looked down at the person sleeping next to him, her breaths soft and peaceful, each one bringing back memories of the night had. He lifted up the covers and looked underneath them, _Yep; _he thought with a grin, _we're definitely naked._ He kissed the top of Hillary's head and nuzzled it with affection. This caused her to murmur softly in her sleep, what it was Kai couldn't tell, but what he could tell was that she was beginning to wake. Hillary fluttered her eyes open and yawned, "Good morning" Kai whispered in her ear, causing her to look up into his face. She smiled and rolled over so that she was facing him, "Good morning" she whispered back, looking into his deep violet eyes as he did into her hazel ones. Hillary began to laugh. Kai gave her a quizzical look, "What's so funny?" he asked her, no longer smiling. "Oh, it's just that, your, um – thing, is kind of bending against my leg"

"My… oh."

Yes, there is a strange and unexplanetary thing that happens to a male's 'friend' in the morning, a few moments before he wakes up: he has a slight erection. (_A.N. sorry if I grossed anyone out!_) Basically this is what was happening to Kai, and Hillary just happened to be 'in the way'.

"Sorry…" he said, and blushed deeply, which made Hillary laugh again. "It's okay, but listen, we'd better have a shower or something before the others wake up"

"Together?" he asked seductively,

"It's probably too risky"

"Oh come on…" he began to kiss her softly, "Nobody's going to _know_"

"Kai, I'm being serious!"

"So am I…"

About five minutes later a rough haired and undressed Kai poked his head out from behind the bedroom door. He scanned for any life with ears and eyes; when he was sure he detected nothing, he said to Hillary, who was right behind him that all was clear. Quickly they ran, Hillary giggled almost too loudly as she went for the bathroom with her pile of clothes, and Kai for the living area, with his crouch covered by his held pajamas to retrieve his. Before entering he checked again for anyone, and then dashed in to find his clothes as he left them, neatly folded on the coffee table. Kai grabbed them, and then quickly ran back through the corridor heading for the bathroom. He found it with the door closed. He went to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It had been locked. "Hillary!" he whispered anxiously, "This isn't funny!"

He heard a giggle of playfulness.

"…Yes it is…"

Down the corridor, past the living area and through the hallway, Ray was sliding open the dojo door saying: "Oh come on now Max, you have to expect a hangover with the amount of beer you drank last night!"

"I know, but – AH! Kenny do you have to yawn so loudly!"

"Sorry!"

"Ah! Don't yell!"

"I didn't" the computer wiz replied with a whisper,

"Much better…"

Ray laughed holding his hand over his chest, and began to walk for the kitchen which just happened to be connected with the lounge, and if the cat-like teen glanced down the corridor where Kai lay trying to open the door, he would surely never let him hear the end of it.

Kai was getting anxious, more so with the fact that he could hear a fellow blader coming. "Come on Hillary! I can hear Ray coming!" he said just above a whisper, and knew that Ray, sharp-eared, could most likely hear him. Suddenly the girl opened the door and Kai rushed inside, closing the door behind him with a loud _THUD!_ He was greeted by the sight of a naked Hillary.

"How hot do you like your water?" she asked him playfully,

"Steaming," he replied, and dropped his clothes onto the tile floor.

"That's strange…" Ray muttered to himself as he looked down the corridor, he only just missing the closing of the door. "I could have sworn I heard Kai's voice…" – he then heard the shower go on, and the water pipes strain slightly from the use of water – "Ah, he's having a shower". Ray walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He let out an impressed whistle, "Gee, Tyson's family sure know how to eat, that's for sure."

"Did I hear my name being uttered?" A familiar voice greeted him, as well as a long yawn.

"Yeah, sleep well?"

"Like a log, you?"

"Pretty much the same really – notice that Max has a hangover?" Ray began taking some eggs out, placing them in a bowl, then going over to wash his hands at the sink. "How could I not! Do you" –

A light scream of laughter escaped the bathroom, and was heard by the two boys; they both looked at each other quizzically. "I could have sworn that was" –

"Kai and Hillarie's…"

Ray turned the tap off… then turned it on again with more force: the laughter was heard once more, only with a female voicing: "Kai! The others will hear…" she giggled rather loudly.

Obviously it was too late for them, and when Max walked in with Kenny asking what was for breakfast, they were given looks of smiles mixed with surprise. "Err, why are you guys giving us that look?" Kenny asked, "Because," said Tyson smiling broadly, "We think we heard Kai and Hillary having a shower together!"

"What! You're kidding, right?" Max asked dumbfounded,

"Nope, we sure aren't" replied Ray, "It's good though, when you think about it – I mean, they had both liked each other for years, and now" –

"They have finally come to terms with the fact!" finished Tyson.

"Oh man, I'm never going to let Kai here the end of it!" Tyson said and then laughed quite heavily along with Max.

"Yes, who would have thought that Kai would soften up?" added Kenny,

Suddenly the room was filled with the groan of the water pipes, meaning that the couple had finished their shower. Everyone was as silent as snow falling through a winter sky; a minute, or perhaps even two, passed like this until the sound of a door could be heard opening, and the soft whispering of Kai speaking to Hillary; another door could be heard opening, then closing again. Heavy footsteps were walking down the corridor: Kai's footsteps, unless of course Hillary had gained as much weight as the teen had in muscle overnight… or an unwanted visitor had entered the household seeking revenge over a battle long lost…

"Act naturally!" Tyson whispered urgently.

Kai walked into the living room, and found that his fellow teammates were acting all _but_ natural. Ray was cooking omelets, which was alright on its own, but it was the fact that Tyson wasn't drooling over the process or telling him to hurry up which wasn't. Then there was the fact that Kenny was typing again on his computer, yet he wasn't wearing his glasses, meaning that he could not read whatever the words were on the screen. Max also seemed to be doing something unlike himself, reading one of Hillary's girl magazines; upside-down.

"Okay, what are you guys up to?" Kai asked with suspicion, one eyebrow raised,

"Nothing" they all said together, "What makes you think that we're up to something – I mean, its not as if we know something that we shouldn't and are hiding it from you…" Kenny said, laughing nervously as he placed his glasses back on; Tyson gave him a look.

Had_ they heard us in the shower…? _Kai thought to himself as he went to sit down at the dining table in the next room, choosing the seat at the very end, _Or even last night? No, definitely not last night… _"Hey Ray! There's an article about you in this magazine" Max declared,

"Really, bring it over here…" Ray replied excitedly, "Better not let Mariah find out!"

Kai closed his eyes and folded his arms, waiting patiently for Hillary to come out of her room. Hopefully nobody would notice that her hair was damp, or make any smart comments; he knew that the others would have most likely heard them; Hillary had been making _so_ much noise. Tyson walked through the room and, pulling out a chair, sat across from him. Their friendship had altered somewhat since he had given the champion crown to him.

"So, err, did you sleep well then?" Tyson asked him conversationally,

"Yes thank you, the mattress is quite comfortable"

"Mattress? But didn't you sleep on the couch?"

Tyson began to grin,

"Oh," Kai's eyes flicked open as he realized his mistake, "Yes, of course, the couch,"

"Didn't fall out or anything?

"No"

"That little zip on the pillow didn't scratch you did it?"

"Didn't notice it,"

"Found the toilet?"

"I just had a shower"

"So the couch was good for sleep?"

"Obviously"

Tyson scratched his nose as if pausing for dramatic effect.

"See, here's the funny part, Kai – I got up earlier this morning, actually I think it was two o'clock, and you weren't there."

Kai glared seriously at him. In his mind he was searching furiously for some hint, some trace, some source of an excuse. But there was none, and already the few seconds of silence between them had confirmed Tyson's suspicions. "So, you slept with her then?" Tyson asked him with the biggest grin he had ever had,

"It's none of your business what I did last night"

"You old dog!"

Tyson stood up and patted Kai's shoulder, sniffing the air intently as the omelet odor filled the air, and rubbed his stomach as it growled, "Wow, I didn't realize I was so hungry! Oh and by the way Kai" Tyson bent down and whispered this last part in the other boys ear, "Next time, try not to make so much noise in the shower".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was kind of pointless, but it was one of those, how can I say, 'bridge chapters', seeming I didn't want to make it too long.

R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Beyblade or any of its companies… unfortunately.

I do not own Sony " " " " ".

_A.N. _Okay people, things are going to get more involved now, so hold onto your hats!

That is if you have hats, else you could do something that has a similar effect.

Ps: Has anyone seen the Beyblade movie? I have not.

Chapter Four

Hillary walked into the living area greeted with the aroma of Ray's world famous omelets, wafting in from the kitchen. Even the thought of them made her mouth water with hunger. "Oh, Good morning Hillary" Kenny said looking up from his laptop, "Did you… sleep well then?"

_I hope he doesn't notice my hair, _she thought to herself,

"I did, what about you? You pretty much went out like a light last night,"

"Yeah, I kind of did, didn't I?" he scratched the back of his neck, as people who are embarrassed usually do – it's some kind of attempt at distracting yourself that never really works. "It's okay, it happens to the best of us,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

The brunette walked into the Kitchen where Max was talking to Ray – who was cooking the omelets two pans at a time – right about at the same time Tyson came in from the dining room. "Oooo, that looks great!" she complemented Ray, who quickly shared an unseen grin with Max. "Oh thanks Hillary, did you… sleep well? You stayed up longer than I did,"

_Oh god I hope he doesn't notice my hair! _She thought again,

"Yes, not much longer though…" – she felt slightly guilty with the lie – "… how about you two?"

"Fine," they both stated, and shared another smile; this one she did see.

_Do they know something?_

"Hey, what are you two smiling about?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. They both stopped smiling, Max tried to explain: "Oh, err, well, you see" –

"It was this article Max found in your magazine about Ray," Tyson said, earning a thank you glance from the blonde haired blader, "We thought it was pretty funny, that's all" he then laughed, prompting the other two boys, who quickly joined in.

"Oh," said Hillary, and then: "What were you doing looking through my magazine Max?"

Soon enough, breakfast was ready and they all sat down to the table to eat. Hillary sat down next to Kai, who she found had already been sitting at the table when she walked in; she had wondered if he had decided not to stay for breakfast. "Good morning," he greeted with a smile,

"It is, isn't it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Ray put a large plate in the middle of the table, which was stacked with the omelets so that everyone could get as much as they wanted – and then he placed another plate next to it, very much the same as the first.

They were dining with Tyson, after all.

"Well guys I hope you all enjoy it," Ray said after sitting himself down,

"We always do Ray," Kenny said, putting some omelet onto his plate,

"Omphlipga" agreed Tyson, mouth full already, making everyone laugh. "Ouch…!" groaned Max, "Hangover people… remember?"

"Speaking of which, I almost forgot," said Ray, getting up from his chair which squeaked harshly, causing another complaint from Max, and quickly dashing into the kitchen. He returned shortly afterwards with a glass containing a strange coloured liquid. "What on earth is that?" asked Hillary; Kai too looked up at the horrid drink. Max gulped: "Oh no, its not a" –

"Hangover cure, how did you know? It's an old family recipe that always does the trick; so drink up Maxi!" Ray stated with a toothy smile. Max frowned and looked at Kenny for support, "It'll do you good," is all he said; then he turned to Tyson, "Goomfilt!" is what was vaguely interpreted. "Well… if it will get rid of my hangover… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…" Max then took the glass…

…

"YUK!"

Breakfast turned out to be as delicious as expected, and then some. Max wished he could have said the same for Rays hangover cure though, which he had been forced to drink till not one drop was left. As soon as that last drop left the cup, however, he found that he no longer felt any headaches at all, and that his sensitivity to noise had diminished. So to cut it short, the cure had, well, cured him. Soon the plates and cutlery and all those things were being cleaned up in the kitchen by Tyson and Hillary, while the others (except for Kai who had nothing really to pack) packed up their things in the dojo.

Bored, Kai decided that he would go and help clean up in the kitchen; normally he would have either left the house, saying only that he would be back in awhile, or he would have done the complete opposite, and would have chilled out at Tyson's till he got bored of practicing. You see, at the start of the blue haired Russians life, he had been raised with his mother and grandfather – seeming his father had disappeared at his birth – until he was about four years old when his mother died of cancer. At the time, they had been living in a small mansion in the country side of Russia, handed on wait and foot by servants without a care in the world. So when Kai's mother passed away, his grandfather sent him far away to the Abbey seeming he no longer had to worry about the mothers hold. There he was trained to beyblade to perfection, while his grandfather lived still in the mansion, rarely visiting only to see his grandson's progression.

Then, when he was old enough, Kai was taken with his grandfather to live in the very same neighborhood as Tyson, and the story goes on from there. Yet after his first world tournament, the grey haired man had been arrested, leaving Kai alone. So with the mass amount of his family's money he went to the boarding school for some time, until beyblading called upon him. Now Kai lived in an apartment, under the guidance of Mr. Dickenson, who had helped him get back on his feet. The mansion was still owned under his grandfather, being kept by the loyal servants.

As he neared the kitchen he heard Tyson speaking to Hillary in a tone of voice that he did not like; Kai hadn't told her that everyone at _least_ knew about the shower incident. "So you did sleep well then?" Tyson asked, as Kai hid around the corner, eavesdropping,

"Yes, I already told you that Tyson; pass me that plate," Hillary replied,

"I know, I just like to make sure my guests had a… _pleasurable _time,"

"Well, of course I did, I always do when I come over,"

Now Kai thought it was best to step in, hearing that Hillary was doing her best to hide their secret. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to go to the park to train," Kai said, walking into the kitchen acting as if everything was perfectly normal. Tyson looked up from the sink and gave him an innocent smile, "That sounds great, but I promised Max that I would hang around at his dads shop for awhile – maybe Ray will come?" he suggested, drying his hands with a towel as Hillary finished cleaning the last plate. Kai heard a burp behind him, "Well speak of the devil," he said as Ray walked into the living area,

"No, it's just me" he said, carrying his bag which Kai guessed held his belongings. "Sorry Kai, I can't train with you in the park either. I promised Mariah that today we could just spend the day together,"

"Whatever," he replied.

Kai proceeded to walk to the dojo, glancing briefly at Hillary with a secret message hidden in his gaze. Knowing exactly what he meant, she quickly fixed herself up, said a quick goodbye to the gang, and soon caught up to him as Kai walked out of Tyson's front gate. They walked together side by side, not speaking at all for what seemed like forever, until Hillary couldn't take it any longer and broke their silence: "So, to the park is it then?" she smiled brightly,

"Yes, it's not too far away; I've always found that training there is somewhat calming, and it always has a bey-dish to spare,"

"Sounds good." They continued to walk in silence once more, turning a corner here, crossing the road there. The sky had a few clouds in it that seemed to be considering whether or not they wanted to produce rain. Soon they could see the park ahead of them, its trees and grass green and lush. "Kai…" began Hillary,

"Yes?"

"Are we… going out now, or what?"

Kai stopped walking, she did the same. He looked at her straight in the eyes, his violet ones meeting her hazel ones in deep concentration. He began to smile slightly, "Isn't it obvious? Hillary, of course we are – why, don't you want to?"

"Of course I do, for as long as I have known you I have. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way,"

"I do… I love you, Hillary," with those words his stomach did a great flip,

"I love you too, Kai." And with those words his stomach began a series of acrobatics. He pulled her in for a brief yet passionate kiss, as if showing her proof that what he had said was truth, she in return doing the same. Then Kai asked pulling away, "Can we go to the park now?"

Hillary nodded, too happy to speak.

Meanwhile, in an old abandoned factory on the other side of town, two very sinister characters, wearing very sinister clothing, were watching Kai and Hillary via a very sinister laptop; a.k.a. – it was a Sony laptop. "Ah, it seems that our Kai is growing up fast," said one,

"Yes, indeed he is. The Bird-cam has proven to be excellent for spying; they seem not to notice it at all, even as it follows them…" said the other. They sat on two simple seats watching Kai and Hillary on the screen for some time, until one took a mobile phone out of a pocket and dialed a number. "Ah yes, Number 33 is it? It is number 1 here… yes, this is not a drill, man… initiate phase 1 of the plan… no not that plan, the S.T.B.B. plan… yes it is time, why else do you think I'm telling you this?... fair enough………just do what I told you to do!" and with that Number 1 hung up with a grunt of irritation. "Everything alright?" asked the other sinister character,

"Yes. But tell me, Number 2, where the hell do we get our employees from?"

"They're our loyal remaining servants from the Abbey, though I think some of the others are from that cereal factory that closed down," Number 2 then looked around him, "In fact, now that I think of it, it might have been _this_ one…"

"Let it rip!" Kai yelled (_A.N. It's so cheesy, isn't it?_), and his beyblade quickly went spinning into the dish, along with three other beyblades, whose owners had agreed to a three-on-one challenge. The two boys and girl knew who he was, yet even so they had persisted on battling him, it just wasn't fair; they didn't stand a chance. Hillary sat under the shade of a nearby tree, half watching the battle, while the other half was watching Kai. _He is just so gorgeous! And the way how he is always so calm and collect…romantic too…_Kai stood there patiently as he always did when he knew that the battle was going to be easy, thinking silently of how futile and useless his opponents' attacks' were. They were doing more harm to themselves than to him. "Attack now!" one of them commanded, and Dranzer easily avoided it and then attacked the attacker, which was then sent flying in the air out of the dish. Its owner groaned with defeat. "_And the other two,_" Kai told his bit-beast, as if he knew that it was just playing around. And just like the first, the other two beyblades were sent flying out of the dish – one embedded itself into a tree. "Aw man!" one groaned, while the other went over to the tree, yanking his blade out.

"You really do disserve the World Champion Title, it was a pleasure to battle with you," the tallest of the three defeated, pail skinned and freckled, held out his hand to be shaken. Kai took it, "Thanks, watch how you release you beyblade there, keep it steady and aimed," he commented,

"Thanks as well, then"

"Excuse me, Kai?" said the girl, probably about the same age as him, "Could I possibly have your autograph?" She then handed him some pictures himself which he signed without a word, for he never really liked doing autographs, but he didn't like being rood to fans either. Well, not too rood. There were three pictures: one of him launching, one of him holding the world cup, and one of him…

"How did you get this?" Kai asked her sternly, looking at the last picture in shock, blushing. It showed him getting changed in the locker rooms at one of the tournaments; he was naked, and _all _of him was in the photo, not to mention how good the quality was. The girl blushed deeply, "I have, how do you say, connections – will you sign it though? Only I know about it," He held it up so that only he could see it, _hmm, I look pretty good._ "Well… okay, as long as you keep it a secret,"

"I promise," she said, holding her hand to her chest, "On my mother's grave!"

Soon Kai had signed all the pictures, and now he sat down with Hillary under the tree, watching intently the girl who now had his autograph. When she was out of sight, he lay down next to Hillary, closing his eyes. It was very relaxing, and soon he was as content and happy as a hobo who has been told that he was the heir a castle and a large sum of money. "What was the picture that girl had that you were so interested in?" Hillary asked who moved closer to him and began to play with his hair. "Don't ask," he said in his usual monotone voice,

"Oh come on, you can tell me," she began to poke his chest playfully,

"You've already seen what was on it anyway… Stop that, it tickles."

There he lay, resting peacefully as the brunette played with his hair. The sounds of trees rustling in the wind, children laughing as they played, Hillary humming softly: all was soothing. Slowly he began to drift off into a half sleep, Hillary giggled softly when she realized this. Then a new sound arrived, the sound of a helicopter overhead. Kai awoke, opened his eyes, and searched the sky for the noisy aircraft.

"Look, it's over there" said Hillary, pointing. Following her finger he soon found it, "I think it's sending out flyers," he said as he sat up now, fully interested in what was going on. Sure enough, bright orange papers drifted slowly down to the ground, where people caught them here and there. One drifted towards the tree that they were sitting under, and Hillary stretched out her hand and caught it. She scanned its contents: "There's a charity dance on, tonight, at six-thirty in the community hall… must be fifteen and over to go… five dollars to get in," she looked expectantly at Kai. He looked worriedly at her. "I don't really do dances," he stated, and layed back down,

"Oh," the disappointed tone of her voice said it all,

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt, will you come with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she leant over and kissed him on the cheek, smudging his blue face paint.

Read and Review, thankyou!


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. _So, did we enjoy the last chapter? I hope so.

Chapter Five

It was 5:54pm, and Kai Hiwatari was in his apartment getting ready for the Dance. He looked at himself in the mirror: he had his boxer shorts on, _that _he knew he was keeping. Yet it was the rest of his clothing that he couldn't decide on. Kai didn't want to wear his usual outfit, not tonight, but something that he could go out in, something _different. _Out of his bedroom was the lounge room, where Tyson was sitting on the couch watching a soap-opera eating crisps. It was his secret shame. "Kai, how long does it take you to decide on what to where – it's only a dance!" he called out. Tyson himself was wearing just an old shirt and jeans, seeming that he had no girl to take to the dance. "I want to wear something that will impress Hillary!" Kai called back, "This will be like our first date!"

Tyson and Kai were actually quite good friends, but Kai only acted somewhat more friendly when they were alone, for he respected him; if he did it all the time his image would have been ruined – yet he was still a tough grouch who knew his stuff. "Oooo! Hillary and Kai, sitting in a tree" –

"You are so immature!" Kai grumbled to himself and began searching through his wardrobe for the sixth time, thinking hard about what was best to wear. _I'm never as fussy as this, _he thought to himself, finding a pair of jeans which were good enough for the dance. He started to put them on, pulling his legs through them, zipping the zipper, belting the belt, and so on. _Now, what shirt should I wear?_ He began to look through his wardrobe again, he pulled out one shirt: a white long-sleeve button up, "Nah, too pretty-boyish" he said, so he put it back. Searching, searching… "Don't do it John! She's having an affair with your twin brother!" Tyson cried out from the lounge room, obviously seriously getting into the show. Kai chuckled and pulled out another shirt: a respectable black polo with a small green crown embroded on, "Hmm… yes, I think this will do nicely" he said with approval.

And with that he slipped on the shirt and checked himself out in the mirror: the shirt and jeans went quite well together, and now all he needed to do was put on his shoes. This of course is what the blue haired Russian set out to do next. Kai took out his sneakers and a pair of socks and sat down on the edge of his bed, beginning to unknot his socks, thinking with some anxiety about how on earth he was going to dance. Kai had never really been to any dances before, but from all the television shows he had viewed in his time he had a basic idea of how they went. Still, he really only knew the basics on dancing, the slow kind. _You put your hands on her hips; she puts her arms around your neck…sway… _Kai ran these thoughts over and over again in his head, visualizing what it would look like if he and Hillary were at the dance. Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was still trying uselessly to undo his socks. A minute or so passed by, and now Kai was tying his shoe laces; then some more thoughts entered his head: _What about the fast dancing?_ He stopped what he was doing, "He slipped poison in your coffee May, don't drink it!" Tyson, for the second time, could be heard yelling at the television characters from the lounge room.

"But I don't really know how to dance fast," he whispered to himself, standing up to inspect himself in the mirror again. He had decided not to put on his face painted blue triangles, seeming that they might give away his identity at the dance, for tonight he just wanted to enjoy himself and not have the drama of worrying about crazy fans and the press. This town was where two of the most famous beybladers lived, after all. "You evil cow! How could you do that to your only son!" Tyson once again could be heard yelling at the television characters from the lounge room, which by no relevance what so ever made Kai look at his watch. It was nine past six, meaning that he still had time to spare seeming he was supposed to pick Hillary up at six-thirty.

Back to the dancing trauma. Kai walked out into the lounge room to see Tyson staring at the television, mouth hung open and his arms held around the packet of crisps like a well loved teddy bear. His sat down next to him, saying nothing, letting Tyson have his moment until there was a break and the ads came on. _I can't believe I'm going to do this, _Kai thought to himself, waiting nervously for the ads to come on. "You'll never get away with this you-you…_monster!_" said a lady on the television, tears in her eyes and passion in her tone. That's when the screen blacked out, but the long awaited ads did not come, it was something better; credits. The show was over for the night. "Oh my god, I can't believe Rick married Jessica – even when April is still alive on that deserted island! _And _she's pregnant!" Tyson said, gaping at Kai and his eyes glazed over. Then suddenly he remembered where he was, and who he was talking to: his face went normal again, as if nothing strange had happened at all. "Not that I care or anything" he muttered,

"Of course," Kai replied.

A few seconds passed by; Tyson hummed softly to the tune of the shows theme-song, when Kai finally blurted out what he wanted to say: "TysonIdontknowhowtodance."

Tyson turned to him again, "What did you say Kai? I wasn't paying attention,"

"I said," Kai said through gritted teeth, breathing in deeply, letting out a sigh, "I don't know how to dance, okay?"

Tyson looked steadily at Kai for a moment, grinned, and said, "Am I correct in saying that you, Kai Hiwatari, one of the best beyblades in the world, Mr. I-Am-The-Best, doesn't know how to dance?"

"If you're going to tease me about it then I don't know why I even told you,"

"_Okay_ I won't, but why are you telling me this?"

A few more moments passed in silence.

"I was hoping that you could give me some…pointers."

Tyson clapped and held his hands together, "You mean like, teach you?"

"…yes." Tyson gasped with joy. "Okay then buddy; but just give me a moment to take in this information first". The former champion stood up in the middle of the room and took a deep, and rather loud breath, "Thank you god, for giving me this gift of knowledge and the opportunity" –

"Tyson!"

"Sorry…"

Five or six minutes later, or possibly somewhere in between:

"So it's heel step kick turn heel step turn?" Kai asked with confusion,

"No, it's heel step turn kick turn step turn!" Tyson yelled with frustration, throwing down his cigarette in disgust.

(_A.N. Sorry, couldn't resist, next line the _real_ thing_).

"So what you're saying is that I move to the groove of my own body while still looking casual and cool?" Kai asked with confusion, "That's great Tyson, how on earth do I do that?"

Tyson grumbled, "Okay then, I hoped we wouldn't have to do this," he walked over to the CD player on the kitchen bench, checked to see if there was a CD in it, which there was, "But it's time we took some drastic measures," he pressed the play button. A melody that could be easily danced to played, causing Kai to look at Tyson in horror. "You're not suggesting that we" –

"Dance together? Only if you want a taste of what's to come – obviously not the slow dancing though. Sorry Kai, but as I said last night to Max: I don't swing that way!"

"That's a relief. It was funny how Max got that drunk though, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it kinda' was!"

They both laughed.

After a few moments of laughter, the real lesson began. "Okay Kai, just listen to the music and let the rhythm take control," Tyson told him, already moving and grooving to the beat in the middle of the lounge room. Kai closed his eyes and tried to get into the music, relaxing and letting his mind soak up the sounds… it was no use. "Tyson, I'm sure I could do this with a girl, but not with a guy; especially when it's with _you_,"

"Oh come on Kai, I'm not that bad am I? I'm sure when we get to the dance I could get a girl to dance with me for sure,"

"The dance! What's the time?" Kai answered his own question by looking at his watch, "its six-thirty already! We should already be on our way to pick Hillary up!"

"O oh"

"Come on!"

And with that he took out his mobile and called a taxi, all the while walking out the door with Tyson, locking it, and racing down the stairs.

"We're lucky, when you think about it," Tyson said from the front seat of the taxi, apparently having no worries about the evening at all. Kai usually arrived where he wanted, when he wanted, and because they were running late, this meant that his 'motto' had been completely shunned. "Why is that?" he asked in an irritated tone, his arms crossed as he looked outside through the back seat window: it was drizzling with rain, to make matters worse. "Well, at least we won't be the first people there; by the time we arrive at the hall I'm sure that plenty of people will already be dancing away,"

"Hn".

The taxi soon pulled into Hillary's street, which was just as wet and cold with the rain as any other part of the town was. "It's just the fourth house on your left, Driver," Kai instructed, and the taxi stopped outside Hillary's house. Luckily, Kai had gone back up into his apartment to retrieve an umbrella, so he need not worry about getting wet. He opened the door and popped the umbrella open, walking his way up the path which led to the front door of the house, ignoring a smart comment from Tyson from within the taxi. The lights were on inside, giving it a very warm and welcoming feel, or vibe if you will. Stepping up to the front porch he went to ring the doorbell, then thought better of it, and knocked firmly five times. Noises and voices could be heard coming from within, a blurred shape could be seen coming closer through the frosted glass; Kai readied himself. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a person.

"You must be Hillary's father, I'm" –

"Oh I know who you are, Kai, it's a pleasure to finally meet you,"

Kai and the Father, a man with graying hair who wore gold-rimmed glasses, shook hands firmly in greeting. "I've seen you quite a bit on the TV, beyblading world champion now aren't you?"

"Yes sir,"

"Known my Hillary for some time now haven't you, she talks about you a lot,"

"Well, I hope it's all" –

"Kai, you're here!" Hillary's voice called out. Kai looked past the Father to see Hillary walking down some stairs; Kai was amazed. In all the years that he had known her, Kai had really never seen Hillary as beautiful as she did tonight. She wore a simple black top and a long red, orange and gold skirt which was perfect for dancing. Her hair was tied back, the bun having a kind of spiky/feathered look, and earrings to match. She met Kai at the door, "You look beautiful," he told her, making them both blush slightly seeming the Father was present,

"Thank you, you're looking not too shabby yourself,"

"Sorry I'm late, Tyson held me up,"

"It's alright, shall we go?" She looked expectantly up at her Father, who nodded and waved them off, "Go on, have a good time," he said.

"Thanks dad, don't forget I'm staying at Tyson's again tonight?"

"I won't,"

Soon Kai and Hillary were walking down to the taxi, sheltered from the rain by the umbrella. "So you're staying at Tyson's place again?" Kai asked her with some disappointment, as they walked slowly to the taxi,

"No, I was hoping that maybe I could spend the night at your apartment?" she replied,

"But I thought you told your father that" –

"Kai, I fibbed. I mean, do _you_ think he would let me stay at your place with nobody else but us?"

"Probably not,"

"And that's why I lied."

Kai grinned mischievously. When they climbed into the back seat of the taxi, Tyson told the driver where to go next, and turned in his seat and asked, "What took you guys so long?"

Kai buckled his seat belt, "Tyson, I had to meet her father, I think you can excuse us for the short delay,"

"Ha! How did that go then?"

"Good."

"I can't wait for the dance, can't you?" Hillary said excitedly; Kai whimpered softly.

Teehee, next chapter soon, READ and REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. _And now it's time for Kai to dance! Also, please excuse the corny songs used for this chapter.

Chapter Six

As the taxi drove along the wet streets, heading for the community hall, Kai and Hillary silently held hands, while Tyson chatted casually to the driver. Kai was getting nervous, for he hadn't really danced with a girl before, let alone one that he liked; _At least I've got some tips from Tyson…_he thought, turning to Hillary. She looked at him and smiled, "Kai, it's not going to be that bad, dancing can actually be _fun,_" she told him, reading his mind like it was a magazine, and his nervousness was one of its main articles. "How did you know?" he asked,

"Well, when you said 'I don't really do dances' before, I guessed that you've never been to one, have never really danced before; or both,"

He was silent for a moment, turning back to the window as if to distract himself, then turning back. "Kai, you're too full of pride," Hillary said with a laugh, "Don't worry, I'll teach you as we go,"

"Sure."

The taxi turned a corner and pulled out in front of the community hall, which had a small desk at the front of its entrance where somebody was collecting the admission fee. Lights and shadows, shapes and decorations, all could be seen coming from inside making Kai get even more nervous; Hillary squeezed his hand to comfort him. "We're here!" Tyson exclaimed, "What's the fair?" he asked the driver, and when he received an answer, the three friends all pitched in and paid the amount. Kai stepped out of the car, opening his umbrella, helping Hillary along the way. Tyson quickly ran ahead, already the five dollars in his hand; he paid the admission and went inside. "Well somebody's excited" Hillary stated, walking with Kai hand in hand up to the desk. "Yeah, you'd think he was doing it on purpose," Kai agreed, pulling out a ten dollar bill from his wallet and paying the man at the desk, "Have a good night," he said, accepting the money, "Can I hold on to your umbrella sir?"

"Thanks," and so he handed in the umbrella. "That was sweet of you," Hillary said, kissing Kai on the cheek as they walked inside.

The community hall was a sea of color and sound, with people all around, dancing and talking and so forth. The couple walked in to hear the song 'I see you baby' by Groove Armada, and people were dancing alone, with a friend, and in groups to the tune. "Well this doesn't seem too bad… I suppose we should give it a try?" Kai suggested with a slight shrug,

"Lets!" replied Hillary, and she led him by the arm into the middle of the dance floor. "Hillary, why are we going in the middle?" he asked with a hint of fear,

"Because," she called above the music, "That way we just blend in with the crowd, besides, Tyson won't be able to bother us if he can't find us!"

"Right,"

Now was the time for Kai to really dance. The voice of Tyson resounded in his head, like in so many others in kung-fu movies where the main character would be fighting the main evil guy, and his sensei's advice would be remembered at the last minute: _"Just listen to the music and let the rhythm take control…" _

Kai did a few basic steps he had seen from some television shows and movies, letting his senses give into the rhythm. Now it seemed a lot easier seeming he was actually _at _the dance, the fact that he was with Hillary, and that everyone else didn't seem to care _how _they danced, but just that they were having a good time.

Kai took Hillary's hands with his own, and they swayed casually for a bit, listening to the song. Then he let Hillary take the lead, doing twirls and turns and other dance moves, teaching him as they went along. Soon Kai was getting the hang of it, and now he took the lead himself, dancing quite comfortably to the tune in the middle of the crowd. Suddenly the song changed, this time it was 'Tick Tock' by Gwen Stafani, again a good song to really get into. _I can't believe this, _Kai thought to himself, twirling Hillary around, _I'm actually having a good time…_As he and Hillary danced around, Kai couldn't help noticing that a very familiar set of blonde hair was bopping up and down and around in the crowd. He didn't know what to do: _stay and dance with Hillary, or be polite and say hello…?_

Eventually he decided what the best choice was.

"Max is here," Kai told her when his mouth was close to her ear,

"Really? Let's go say hi," she replied.

The two of them made their way past some of the dancers, and were greeted by the sight of Max dancing with a small group of girls, with Tyson as well. They all seemed to be having a lot of fun. Max turned around when he noticed Kai standing there with Hillary, and smiled brightly. "Hey there Kai, Hillary, I didn't know you two would be here tonight," he seemed to be somewhat relieved by this, even pleased, like some long wait was finally over.

Kai nodded slightly, as was his way;

"Yes, same to you too," Hillary said, "When did you get here?"

"Only about five or six minutes ago; or somewhere in between," he replied with a laugh,

"Is there anyone else here that we should know about?" Kai asked,

"Not yet," Tyson cut in, "But Ray and Mariah should be here soon,"

And with that the group continued to dance; Kai and Hillary decided to go off to a different part of the hall. When they found a spot they danced some more, talking with each other as they did so: "Do you think that those girls are dancing with Max and Tyson because that they like them, or that they're famous?" Hillary asked, twirling into Kai, then out,

"Whatever it is, do you think that they actually care?" he asked back,

"Well, I know that Tyson wouldn't, but Max…"

"Can get hurt easily" he finished, "Do you want a drink or something? I think I saw a drink stand somewhere,"

"Sure."

As Kai and Hillary went to get their drinks, a very sinister looking security camera with a microphone attached watched over the whole scene in the hall. Connected to that camera was a wire, which was connected to other wires, and they in turn even more. Eventually one of these wires ran along and was connected to a very sinister looking satellite dish, which sent out the information from the camera in the form of radio waves. These waves were picked up by another very sinister looking dish, which was floating in space, and, which in turn, sent these waves back down to earth. A very sinister looking aerial which was attached to a very sinister looking laptop, picked up these waves and processed them back into video imaging and sound, which Number 1, and Number 2, were watching and listening with interest.

"Our plan will soon be completed," Number 1 said, "Good popcorn by the way, Number 2; what brand is it?"

"Home Brand, surprisingly,"

"Really? Well, I'll know to by this brand from now on!"

There was a moment of crunching and munching, as the two very sinister looking characters ate their popcorn, while watching the laptop screen. "Anyway, once we get them alone we can make our move," Number 1 said, taking another handful of popcorn from its bowl.

"It's a tad bit perverted though, don't you think, watching their every move and all?" Number 2 asked,

"We've only been watching when they're out of doors, and even then we still give them privacy. We only need to know _where_ they are, not what they're doing,"

"If you say so… Hey! I think they're playing Rock Lobster! Oh I do love that song," and then he began to mouth the words. "I hope they play The Chariot, by The Cat Empire," grumbled Number 1, "That popcorn made me thirsty, I'm going to go down to the kitchens – do you want a drink?"

"Creaming Soda, if they have it!" he called out, as his partner in crime walked down the stairs.

Kai leant against the wall and took a sip of his soda, which by now was half full – or half empty, if you're not an optimist. He watching the dancers out on the floor, listening to the 'Rock Lobster' that the DJ had recently put on, enjoying himself. "See, I told you it would be fun," Hillary said, who was also leaning against the wall next to him. "I admit my defeat; I'm actually having a good time," Kai replied, "Especially now that I'm with you," he turned to her as she looked up to him, (_A.N. He's taller_) and they kissed, holding on for a moment… till they parted. Kai took another swig of his drink, and noticed that Ray was coming over with Mariah to the stand.

Trying not to be noticed, Kai turned his back to them, only to hear Mariah call out: "Hey, isn't that Kai?"

Kai turned to them with some reluctance, because for some reason he had not really wanted to see _everyone _he knew, tonight; maybe he was just embarrassed that he was actually _out._ "Hi there Kai," Mariah said with a smile, walking over to them as Ray bought the drinks, "I didn't know you would be here, and with… Hillary, isn't it?"

"Yes," Hillary replied, "I think we've met a few times,"

"So, you guys here on a date?"

"What we are doing here is no business of yours," Kai told her dismissively, crossing his arms,

"Okay tough guy, _sorry!_"

"Hey Mariah, I got your drink, its cola so – Kai?" Ray said who had just come back from the drink stand, holding two bottles of soda. Then he saw that Hillary was with him, and he understood all.

"Well it was nice seeing you here Kai," Ray continued, "I'll catch you tomorrow then. Come on then Mariah, let's go,"

"But-but I-" the pink haired girl objected, already being taken away by the arm, looking back to Kai and Hillary. _Thanks Ray, _the blue haired Russian thought to himself as he watched the two walk away, _I definitely owe you one._

After that, Kai and Hillary had soon finished their drinks and were back on the dance floor. Every song the DJ played was excellent to 'groove' to, and Kai found that with each passing moment he was enjoying himself more and more, as was the case with Hillary. Then, as the song currently playing began to end, the DJ spoke through his microphone, "Okay guys, this next song's for couples only, so get a partner or get a drink…it's your choice…"

Immediately people began to get together, headed for the seats at the back of the hall, or lined up to buy drinks. Kai quickly remembered what he had to do, and he put his arms around Hillary's waist, and she put her arms around his neck. A more slow song soon began to play: 'Swallowed in the Sea' by Coldplay. They began to move slowly to the melody of the song, looking into the other ones eyes; Hillary smiled, and Kai couldn't help but smile back. And there they danced, staring into one another's eyes as if exploring the beauty of the other ones soul and being. They swayed…listening to the song… Hillary closed her eyes, resting her head under the crook of Kai's chin, letting out a sigh. Kai smiled and closed his eyes also, holding on tighter to the girl he loved. Hillary began to slowly play with his midnight hair, nuzzling her head in his embrace.

The song went on…

When they thought that they could stay together like that for the rest of time, the song slowly came to an end. Kai and Hillary stood holding each other for a few seconds more, trying to make there embrace last for as long as it could, until they knew that they had to let go or else draw attention to themselves. "That was nice…" whispered Hillary as they broke apart,

"Yes, it was," replied Kai, who looked around the hall. His friends seemed to be occupied with other things at the moment: Tyson was talking with some girl, Max looked like he was having a good conversation with the DJ, and Ray and Mariah were walking off to go sit down. "Listen, do you want to get out of here?" Kai asked Hillary as the next song came on,

"Like, go back to your place?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

Kai lead Hillary by the hand outside the hall, and found that the rain had died down to a light drizzle. "I better get the umbrella," Kai said, and he walked over to the desk, where a very sinister looking person was situated. "Hey, I left an umbrella here before I went in, someone else was at the desk though," he told the person,

"I'll see if it's here sir," he replied, and began to rummage around through an unseen box. Meanwhile, Hillary had dialed a number on her phone and was now telling the person on the other end where they could send a taxi to pick herself and Kai up. "Yes, only two people…thanks so much" and with that she hung up. She shivered as she stood by the side of the road, waiting for Kai to hurry up. Suddenly a pair of lights appeared at the end of the road, moving fast and coming closer by the second. "It couldn't have come that quickly" Hillary said to herself. Then as quickly as she had noticed the car, it stopped with a loud screech right in front of her; the doors opening to reveal darkly clothed men.


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. _OOO! I hope that you guys like this chapter, thanks for all the reviews by the way.

Chapter Seven

The two darkly clothed men quickly jumped out of the car and went to grab Hillary, only just missing as she began to run for safety. Help me! Kai!" she cried out, as suddenly she felt a strong grip close upon her arm. Meanwhile, Kai was being held by the man at the counter, who all of a sudden appeared to be very sinister, and he struggled to break free. "Hillary!" he screamed, so loudly that it was even heard above the music coming from within the hall; Kai sharply and strongly elbowed his enemy hard in the gut, sending him collapsing to the ground with a groan. He ran to her aid. "Get away from her!" he ordered, punching the first man hard in the nose, then pushing him in his pain onto the ground. As he fought to get Hillary out of the clutches of the second man, more doors of the car opened, and thus three more sinister looking men jumped out.

Back inside the hall, Tyson and Ray were going as quickly as they could to get outside. "C'mon Max!" Ray cried out as their blonde haired companion joined them, "We think Kai's in trouble!"

"Help!" they all heard coming from outside, "People are trying to kidnap Hillary!" The three friends rushed outside to see Kai desperately trying to fight off some sinister looking men, while Hillary was trying to escape a man who was holding her strongly, trying to put her into the car via an open door. Instantly, Ray and Max rushed in to help fight off the men, while Tyson went to get Hillary away from it all. "Help me!" Hillary cried out as she noticed the arrival of her friends, "They're trying to take me away!" Tyson kicked the man holding her in the shins as hard as he could, while Hillary bit down on his arm; her father had full dental cover, by the way. "ARRRGG!" the 'goon' yelled, letting go of his hostage in his moment of pain; Hillary ran for it, heading towards Mariah who was beckoning her over to the hall entrance. "WE NEED HELP OUT HERE!" Mariah screeched, deafening over the music, which almost immediately stopped.

Meanwhile, Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray were trying to fight off five sinister looking men, all of which had muscles the size of melons; A.K.A the four boys were losing. "They're too strong!" Max said, dodging a punch,

"I know!" Tyson agreed, kicking another man hard in the shins,

"We can't give up!" Kai yelled, punching to the ground one of the men who had already fallen, and who was trying to get back up. This is when many of the dancers from the hall had come out to see what all of the fuss was about, and when they saw what exactly was going on, they rushed over to help fight off the 'goons'. So, this is how it played out from then: a lot of brawling, bashing, biting, kicking, screaming, punching, groaning, and falling, was generally the case of what was happening. People called the police, people called their mothers, people called the animal control service. The sinister looking men were being overwhelmed, and they were soon retreating back into the dark car, which, after it had been filled, started with a grumble, and quickly screeched down the road and out of sight.

People cheered and congratulated one another, shaking hands and patting backs. "Are you okay Hillary? Are you hurt?" Kai asked the shaken girl after he had walked over with the other guys. She shook her head, her bottom lip trembling slightly, fighting the urge to cry. It was no use. With one step she fell into Kai's arms, who held her tightly as she wept softly with her head in his chest. "It's okay now; they're gone, where all here…they've gone…"

There was a moment of silence between the others as Kai comforted his girl.

"Why do you think they were trying to take her?" Max whispered to Ray, even though he didn't need to talk so softly,

"I don't know Max, but whatever it was, I'm glad they didn't achieve their goal." The DJ had set up a speaker outside the hall, and now a man wearing an expensive looking suit, stood on top of the desk with a microphone in his hand. "Testing…1, 2…1, 2… It's right? Okay. Everyone, if I could all have your attention please!" the man spoke into the microphone, and everyone soon became silent and looked towards the speaker. "As I'm sure you all know, I'm Mayor Patterson, and I organized this dance for tonight. Unfortunately, the rather unfortunate incident of the attempted abducting has put quite a damper on the occasion. So I think it would be best if only the select people who were firstly involved with the incident should stay with me, to talk with the authorities, and the rest of you go home and get good nights sleep. Thank you for your co-operating and I hope to see you all soon!"

And so Kai, Hillary and the other Bladebreakers stayed behind as everyone else went home. They talked to the police, answered the questions as best they could, and were finally told that they could go home and if they were needed again then they would be called. "So much for our first date," commented Hillary, as she stepped into the taxi,

"I'm sorry, it shouldn't have been like this," Kai said, climbing in after her.

"It wasn't your fault Kai, I'm just glad we came through alright. Is it still okay if we go back to your apartment? I called my father, apparently he was called back to work; he said it was best if I stayed at a friend's house, rather than be home alone,"

"Yes, of course you can stay,"

He pulled her close, and told the driver which address to go to. They looked out the window and to the passing scenery of the town. "Though, this wasn't the first time you've save me," Hillary said, as they stopped at some lights, "I mean, we've been stuck on an island and been held captive by mad scientists, I've been kidnapped at least once, and I've almost come close to death a few times. So what's stopping me escaping from something like another kidnapping?"

Kai smiled, "You could think of it like that."

Eventually the taxi pulled into the driveway of the apartment building, and the driver charged his amount, which I think is not really important at this point in the story. After paying, Kai helped Hillary out of the car and looked up at the tall looming building, which reminding him of what may or may not unfold when he reached his apartment. "Thanks a lot!" Hillary called to the taxi as it drove away; Kai fumbled with his keys, found the right one and opened the door. As they walked up, Kai asked her, just to pass the time: "Have you had anything to eat? I can always make you something when we get inside,"

"Yeah, I had something before you picked me up, thanks anyway. You have something if you want though,"

"No, I'm fine."

Soon Kai stopped at his apartment door, inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and after a satisfactory 'click!' opened the door.

Everything was just as he had left it: the kitchen light was on; Tyson's scrunched up packet of potato crisps left on the couch with a few crumbs scattered. "Make your self at home," Kai said, walking through the lounge room and through a small hallway, into his bedroom. "There might be something good on the TV," he called out, pulling out a fresh singlet and his pajama-boxers from his chest of drawers, placing them on his bed. He began to get undressed, unclasping his belt and taking off his jeans, then his shoes. Soon he had taken off his shirt, leaving him bear except for his boxers, and this was about the time when Hillary walked in. "I packed some night clothes for me to wear to bed and – oh, well, were you planning on" –

"I was going to have a shower," Kai said turning towards her, "But you can have one first if you want…_or,_ we could replay what happened this morning?" He walked over to her, looking her in the eyes.

"I have a better idea," Hillary said,

"And what might" –

Hillary cut Kai off with a soft, tender kiss. "Oh," he said, soon continuing with some more kisses, each one deeper and more passionate than the last. Slowly, he began to slip off her top, while moving towards the bed. They both smiled with realization, what did they realize? They realized, as they both were filling up with lust by the second, was that they were completely alone: nobody was there to disturb them, they were free to do _whatever_ they wanted, without worrying about being caught.

As Kai took Hillary's top of, she quickly unhooked her earrings, throwing them over to Kai's heap of clothes on the floor. They fell onto the bed; Kai began to unhook Hillary's bra, kissing her passionately and seductively as he did so, and Hillary moaned with excitement as the damn thing finally came off. Next Kai surprised her as he just about ripped off her skirt, which luckily received no damage due to this act. He began to rub his hands all over her body, slowly making his way down to her last piece of underwear. As he gripped the elastic with his fingers, Hillary rolled over, so that she was on top, "You first," she said. By now Kai was sporting a throbbing, erected cock, and as Hillary slipped off his boxers, it was free of its confinement.

She began to lightly stroke 'Kai', teasing him, making his manhood react with each touch; soon she was stroking it harder, and after a slight whimper from the blue haired Russian, she was giving him a hand job. She pumped it harder and faster with the passing seconds, deeper and stronger, until she new he was reaching his limit; this is when she stopped. "Wha…why did you" –

"Get a condom out"

Quickly he sat up and rummaged through his bed side table drawer, mumbling to himself. Soon he triumphantly pulled out the small square packet he had been looking for, ripping it open with his teeth. After checking that it was okay, he carefully put it on his manhood, ignoring the groans of impatience coming from the girl in front of him.

Finally Kai rolled Hillary over again, so that now he was on top once more. The two began to kiss again, now fully pashing, holding each other in sweet embrace. Hillary spread her legs, so that Kai could enter at will, which is exactly what he did. He began to thrust into her, causing her to moan with pleasure. This continued, both of them intoxicated with passion, both in love and feeling like one soul together. "Oh god, Kai! Faster! Harder!" she screamed, and after recovering from his shock, he gladly complied. Picking up the pace, Kai banged Hillary as hard and quickly as he could, going deeper into her, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the room. She moaned and groaned and just about screamed with the pleasure, and when he found that spot again, she gasped. "Keep going!" she said, after he paused to check to see if she was alright, "Oh god, don't ever stop!" Kai grinned with the satisfaction that he was satisfying her.

Suddenly, she rolled over again, so that now she was 'riding' him, making the experience take on a new form of pleasure. She thrusted along with him, he smiled as he looked up at her and with the feeling of himself inside of her. She grinned back, both with her own love and the feeling of his shaft moving in her pussy. Soon Kai was reaching his climax, as was she. "Oh Hillary…I'm gonna…ohh…ohhh…!"

"Ahh! AHH!"

He released himself in the pure power of his orgasm, as her body trembled with her own. After a few moments of after shock, Hillary rolled off Kai, lying beside him. They panted, sweaty from the activity; Kai pulled off his condom from his manhood, throwing it anywhere. After a few moments of silence, he asked: "Still up for that shower?"


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N. _Hello, I hope that the last chapter had a better lemon than of what I did previously!

Ps: sorry about the late update.

And now:

Chapter Eight

"Damn it Number 14! You should know by now that failure is not an option!" Number 1 screamed at the man in front of him, saliva flecking onto the poor guys face. The sinister looking men, or 'goons' that had tried to kidnap Hillary, had returned with the dread of knowing that this was exactly what was going to happen; they were being yelled at. "And now, because of your stupidity and lack of co-operation, my careful planning has _gone down the drain!_" Number 1 walked back and fourth in front of his goons, muttering to himself something about if you want something done, then you have to hire better workers. One goon, Number 18, plucked up the courage to speak and stepped forward. "Sir, we do apologize for the mistake, but you must understand that" –

"Understand? _Understand!_ Oh yes, of _course_ I can understand the fact that after weeks of planning and training, over endless amounts of coffee and after spending _my _precious money on this operation, that it would only take eight of you to _screw it all up!_" An unnerving silence filled the room, eerie and empty, yet full of one message.

After this silence, and also after Number 1 no longer had the face colored like a beetroot, the leader walked calmly over to his desk and sat down in it's expensive chair. Numbers 1, and the rest of the goons, were situated in Number 1's office, which was part of the underground chambers which were underneath the old abandoned factory, and here the more important work was done. "Luckily for you, I am a forgiving man," Number 1 said, taking a sip of his brandy, "And so I will think of a new plan to capture our target, and thus pushing us one step further to our ultimate goal." The goons shifted uneasily where they stood, knowing fully what the 'ultimate goal' was. There was another moment of silence as the leader took out some sheets of paper and began to write on them, scratching away, adding a number here, scribbling out a word there. "You may go," he finally said, and the goons let out a sigh of relief and began to trudge out of the room.

The moon had become quite sick of staying up (mostly because some of the stars were arguing about light pollution), and so had retired, letting the Sun rise and bring forth morning, who was always happy to do his job. Kai Hiwatari opened his eyes, waking from his dream about Hillary and he, which I will not describe. He looked to his bedside table, and past that, a wall, his mind coming into focus and thoughts beginning to think. Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he saw that it was 7:33; Kai rolled over to Hillary and put his arms around her, grumbling softly with a content smile. _I'll just sleep in for a few minutes longer, _he thought to himself, thankful that his curtains were closed so that he wouldn't have to worry about morning sun light annoying him. He ran his fingers along Hillary's pajama top, smiling again; they were silk, and felt soft to the touch, almost sensual. Basically, they were in the kind of spoon position, and once again Kai had that strange and un-explanatory thing that was happening to his 'friend' down below, which was bending against the spot just above Hillary's bum.

And that wasn't helping one bit.

_I should probably get up, _he thought, _to . . . distract myself. . . _Kai yawned, and reluctantly slid the blankets off, sliding his legs out of bed, wriggled his toes, and then stood up. He yawned again and stretched his arms out wide, his manhood poking against the fabric of his boxers. Kai decided to prepare breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and had a look inside at the contents, wondering what he should make. Currently there was, bread, bacon, eggs, vegetables, left over Chinese from who knows when, milk, juice and so on. "Bacon and eggs it is then," he said, pulling said ingredients out, and then the bread for toast.

Soon the sound of bacon frying in the pan could be heard, and the smell filled the kitchen, making Kai's stomach growl with the remembrance of what bacon tasted like. When he was adding the eggs, a familiar voice sounded behind him, making his face light up with a smile; he seemed to be doing that a lot more lately. "Ooo, something smells great!" Hillary walked into the kitchen and put her arms around Kai's lean waist, "Bacon and eggs eh? I can't wait,"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice; how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, I had a _great _sleep too; then again, I was pretty tired after _last night_," Hillary said the last part in his ear, making him shiver with remembrance.

Kai chuckled, but then said in a more serious tone of voice: "But seriously, Hillary, _are _you feeling alright? I mean, you were almost kidnapped," he flipped the bacon over, making the pan crackle and snap; "I'm just concerned." Hillary loosened her grip on him and went over to the fridge, where she took out a bottle of orange juice. "Of course I am a bit shaken – any sane person would be – but it's like I told you, I've been through a lot. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"As long as you're happy, that's the main thing,"

She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, where on earth do you keep your glasses?" she asked.

After breakfast was made, eaten, and the table was cleared with the dishes and cutlery put in the dishwasher, Kai declared that he was going to get dressed. When he was done, having put on his normal outfit, Kai went into the bathroom to apply his face paint. As he opened the mirrored cabinet, taking out his specially ordered high class face paint, he contemplated on why those people had tried to take Hillary away. _What would they have achieved? _He opened the jar, and put two fingers in to get some paint out, _what was their intention? Hold her for ransom? _Kai carefully finished his first blue triangle, starting on the next; he knew how to do this like the back of his own hand. _Or_ _what? Could it have been something worse?_ He frowned and stopped what he was doing. Putting down the jar he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked at the reflection, as if the person looking back at him knew what he did not. Kai had always been the person to get to the bottom of things, to investigate, to seek the truth, and this wasn't going to be any different. All he had to do was to get some time to himself. _I don't want to put Hillary in any danger, _he thought, and then a question hit him like a fish being slapped across a cheek:

"But why her?" he said out loud,

"So this is what the world champion does in the morning is it?" Hillary said making Kai jump with surprise. She was leaning against the doorframe with a smile upon her face, already dressed.

Kai picked up the face paint jar and began to apply its substance once more. _How long was she there? _With an expressionless face, as if to reveal nothing of his thoughts, he answered simply: "Yes". Hillary stood there silently as he continued to add the blue triangles. Soon enough, he was finished, so he washed his hands clean and put the jar back in the cabinet, closing the door with a _snap!_

"So, what do you want to do?" Kai asked her, as they walked out together and sat down on the bed. "I don't know . . ." Hillary said, ". . . maybe we could go to the park again?"

"Whatever," he replied, lying down. "I'm good with whatever you want to do."

"You know that doesn't help me one bit," Hillary said, lying down beside him, "I hate choosing what to do; it makes me feel so selfish,"

"I know, that's why I" –

A loud knocking sound interrupted their conversation. It was coming from the front door. "I wonder who that could be?" Hillary asked,

"We'll soon find out," Kai said, standing up.

Kai made his way over to the door with Hillary not too far behind, passing the lounge and kitchen. He peered through the small eyehole in the door, and saw a very bulgy looking Tyson, Max and Ray standing outside in the hall. "Who is it?" he asked, despite knowing the answer,

"It's Tyson; Max and Ray are here too," Tyson answered, "Can we come in?" Kai unlocked the door and opened it, inviting his friends' in. "Hey Kai," Max said, "Hey Hillary; how are you going?"

Max, Tyson and Ray sat down on one couch, while Hillary and Kai seated themselves down on the other. Kai was quite unexpectant to see them, especially this early in the morning. "Actually, I'm not that bad, even with the events of last night," she answered, "I think I'm more angry than anything,"

"Yeah, what those thugs tried to do was pretty low," Tyson said,

"I agree, something like this only means trouble," Ray added,

"But at least your safe, Hillary, that's the most important thing," Max said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can I get you guys anything to eat or drink?" Kai asked, already getting up and heading into the kitchen,

"Do you have any more of those potato chips? That'd be great," Tyson asked.

"Yes,"

Kai opened a cupboard mechanically, pulled out the packet of crisps, opening another cupboard to get out a bowl. Tyson always had crisps when he came over; it was a tradition, but only because he made it so. These crisps came imported from Russia, gourmet roasted in the way only Russia can, and in Tyson's opinion, they were practically orgasmic. After Kai returned with the bowl full of crisps, putting it on the table, Hillary asked: "Where's Kenny today?"

"Oh, I think he had to go to some Beyblade mechanic meeting thing," Tyson said, already a handful of crisps in his hand, a look of greed upon his face.

"Beyblade Mechanical Seminar," Max corrected, popping a crisp in his mouth. Suddenly, but on Kai's timing, Max collapsed onto the floor, moaning and rolling around.

"Max! What's wrong?" Ray asked with concern,

"These chips!" he gasped, his eyes glazed over, "They're the best!"

Tyson laughed, "Yes, it takes you awhile to get used to how good they are," he said wisely. "Really? They're that good?" Ray asked, and he grabbed a crisp and put it in his mouth. "Oh god!" he cried, and joined Max on the floor. Soon everyone except for Kai, who was used to the taste, had eaten some of the crisps and were now recovering from taste bud shock, back on the couch and gasping for air.

Eventually they were all fine again, and were now in deep conversation. Kai sat there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, listening to what the others had to say, the munching of crisps and the occasional laugh or two. "That dance was great though," Ray said, "By the way, whatever happened to those girls you two met?"

"Who? Oh, _those_ girls?" Tyson said, as if he really didn't care, which of course he did. "I think I wrote down a couple of their phone numbers somewhere, what about you Maxi?"

"Nope, didn't want to,"

"What! Dude, they were so into us!"

"Tyson, it was pretty obvious by halfway through the night that they only liked us because we're famous,"

"He has a point," Ray said, "They were parading you two around like two winning dogs in a pet-show; I think some of their friends were there too, now that I think of it." Everyone except for Tyson and Kai laughed, and Tyson just sunk back into the couch and ate another crisp. He stifled a moan

Tyson, who wanted to take the attention away from himself, said: "Even so, I was still surprised to see Kai there, that alone is shocking, but with Hillary too?" Kai flashed open his eyes, and everyone became silent.

"I can't see why you would think that the fact that Hillary and myself are going out now is such a bad thing, Tyson," Kai said spitefully.

"Anyway, we all knew that they like each other before, so it . . ." Max said, trailing off when he knew what he was saying.

"What?" Hillary said bluntly,

"Oops . . ."

"Oh, well now that we are all out in the open," Tyson said standing up, clearly still embarrassed about the girls who he thought had 'liked' him. "That night when we were all sleeping over, I woke up to go to the toilet, and as I was" –

"Tyson, stop _now_" Kai instructed, knowing what was going to be revealed.

"passing through the living room"

"One…"

"and I saw that Kai wasn't sleeping"

"Two…"

"On the couch-ah Kai what are you doing?"

The Blue haired Russian was standing up, his fists clenched and teeth bared. Hillary also looked some what worried at what Tyson was going to say, knowing where he was going by saying: _"Kai wasn't sleeping on the couch"_. Yet, she still knew what was right. "Now Kai, we don't want anyone getting hurt," Hillary said, tugging at his hand,

"Oh, I'll do something much worse" he replied, "Unless Tyson wants to stop right now."

Ray, Max and Hillary were all silent as they waited for one of the two rivals to make a move. Was Tyson going to stop while he was at it? Or was Kai going to do something he might regret? Some seconds passed, maybe even a minute if you want to be picky about it, until one of the two standing spoke. "If you tell them, Tyson, I can promise that I'll never order those potato chips again," Kai said dramatically, pointing to the bowl of crisps.

Everyone else gasped in horror.

"N-n-never again?" Tyson asked in a high pitched voice, gulping,

"Never _ever_."

Every else gasped once more, completely shocked at what they were hearing. "You're bluffing," Tyson said, though not entirely confident,

"Try me."

Tyson went to say something, then thought better of it and didn't. Slowly, he sat back down on the couch in defeat. Kai looked at Tyson for a moment longer, and then too sat down, a small grin on his face. "Well, moving on," Max said, "We still need to figure something out here, and it's been bugging me for some time: why were those men after Hillary?"

"Because," Number 1 said (No, Number 1 wasn't at Kai's apartment, Number 1 was in his office with Number 2, who had just asked him the same question. Quite clever of me, wasn't it?), "This girl is our Kai's love interest, and by taking her away, he will surely want to save her." Number 1 swiveled his desk chair which he was sitting on, putting his finger tips together in the classic evil guy way. "And thus, when this is achieved, we will be ever so close to our ultimate goal,"

Number 2 frowned, looking at his laptop screen with such intensity he could have burned a hole through it, causing him to take it to the store to get it repaired. "Is everything alright, Number 2?" Number 1 asked, noticing his partner's stare of frustration. "No, it's not," he replied, "I 'm playing solitaire, and I can't seemed to get the red queen to go under the black king without ruining my third column set; it took me ages to complete."

"Ouch,"

"Yeah, I know."

Number 2 continued on the computer, leaving Number 1 to think some more. He thought about what evil laugh was best; _maniacal . . . sinister . . . crazy or power hungry?_ he thought, and he soon tried one out, which startled Number 2.

"Sorry,"

Soon enough the phone on his desk began to ring, startling Number 2 for the second time. Number 1 picked it up: "Hello this is Number 1. . .no you cannot have a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. . . Why? Because I don't have one . . . I think you have the wrong number sir. This is the base to an evil empire that will soon enslave all mankind, not a pizza parlor." And with that he hung up. "Some idiot ordering pizza," Number 1 told Number 2,

"Ah, right. . . damn ace of spades. . ."

Some more time passed: Number 2 started a new game on the laptop, and Number 1 drew on a scrap piece of paper what he knew he wanted his dream house to look like. Then, when he was just adding the finishing touches, the phone rang again. "Hello, Number 1 here. . . oh thank god, I thought you were going to order a pizza. . . it's a long story. . . Oh, we can commence plan two then?" he held the phone away from his mouth, "Number 2, can you put the bird cam view on the laptop please,"

"But I almost finished the" –

"Now, Number 2. . . no not you . . . okay, head out now, and commence action on my mark . . .oh you tried that popcorn too did you? . . . yes it is great . . . melt butter on it you say? . . ."

"Sir, bird cam is online," grumbled Number 2, pouting,

"Okay I have to go, remember: action on my mark!"

Number 1 hung the phone up.

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N. _Hey there everyone, I just got informed that Kai lost Dranzer at the end of G Revolution – eep! But in this story Dranzer comes back okay? It just makes my plot a hell of a lot easier. . .

Chapter Nine

The gang had deeply discussed the matter about why the sinister men had tried to kidnap Hillary, and had eventually come to a conclusion. Whatever the reason, it certainly couldn't be good. Now they were all outside heading over to the park on foot. "I hope there's a beydish spare," Max was saying, excited to have a match with Tyson, "I just know that we're going to have an awesome match,"

"There's always a dish spare," Kai said, who was walking at the back of the group with Hillary. The group walked onward, talking about general things such as, _"So, how serious are you and Mariah now Ray?"_ and, _"We're pretty serious, Tyson, but don't think I'm going to give you any details."_ and, a high five.

"I sure hope we don't see that fan girl I saw yesterday," Kai muttered to Hillary,

"Why is that? She wasn't that obsessed was she?"

"Well, if you had seen that picture, you would have your suspicions about her." They continued to walk on; Kai was silent for some time. Hillary didn't particularly want to join in on the conversation the other boys were having about 'where the best place to buy condoms is', and so was silent also. The whole time she was busting to ask Kai a question, and when she couldn't take it any longer, she gave in: "Kai, what _was _on that picture?"

Kai looked at her, blushed, then turned away. "Come on, it can't be that bad can it?" she cooed, so he decided to tell her.

Kai checked to see if the others were paying attention; they weren't.

"It was a photo of me, of course, but it was _all _me,"

"What do you mean by _all you? _You weren't" –

"Naked? . . . yes."

Hillary laughed, "Oh my god! How did she get a hold of it? Where were you, the changing rooms or something?" She said this a little too loudly, making the others stop and turn around.

"_Hillary!_" Kai groaned,

"What was that? Changing rooms?" Tyson asked,

"It was nothing, Tyson, mind your own business," Kai said dangerously.

"Changing rooms?" asked Max, and Ray cocked an eyebrow. _Great, _Kai thought, _now they're going to _want_ to know! _"That sounds kinky!" Max exclaimed, and everyone look at him, suddenly remembering that oh so faithful night when the blonde revealed his sexuality. "Well, it does. . ."

However, before anyone could comment on this remark, something else distracted the group's attention. A dark and very sinister looking van, with dark tinted windows and license plates that spelt out S I N I S T E R, was coming down the street. It came down slowly, almost creeping, like it was stalking a prey. "Hillary, get in the middle of the group," Kai instructed, moving in front of her as protection. Ray, Tyson and Max also closed in around her, preparing themselves for anything . . . sinister. The van moved closer and closer to them, and Kai's heart was pounding a mile a second along with the others. _I'm not going to let her get hurt, _Kai thought, _not this time . . . not his time . . ._ Coming from within the van, a song was playing: My Humps, by The Black Eyed Peas. "Turn it off!" came a voice from inside, which sounded more annoyed than sinister, "You're ruining the effect!"

The music stopped, somehow in a reluctant way.

The van came closer and closer. Kai could feel Hillary reach for his hand, and he grasped it tightly in comfort. They didn't run, but were ready to face their fears head on. The van slowed to a halt in front of the group; Kai took out Dranzer and his launcher, loaded it along with the rip cord, and was ready to use it as a weapon. The others began to load as well, following Kai's lead, but as quick and practiced as they were, they were not fast enough and prepared for what happened next. The sliding door of the van suddenly slammed open, startling them. It revealed five very sinister looking men, all dressed in black, and they were holding very sinister looking straw-like-tubes to their mouths. The men inhaled; and then blew into the tubes: five red darts quickly shot out, embedding themselves into the necks of Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Hillary. They all gasped in shock. Kai ran his hand up his neck to where the dart was, pulled it out, and hastily threw it to the ground. But it was too late, the job was done, and now Kai and the others were already feeling dizzy and light-headed with the effects of the poison which was already running through their veins.

Max was the first one to collapse onto the ground; "Max . . ." Tyson uttered, before joining his blonde friend on the pavement as well. Ray soon followed, reluctantly falling into a heap on top of Tyson. "Hillary, you have to . . . have to run," Kai told her, falling upon his knees, trying to fight off the poison as long as he could. But soon he too collapsed onto the concrete, leaving Hillary to be the last one standing.

As Hillary pulled out her dart, she fell to the ground as her legs gave out. She began to crawl, army style along the ground, trying to get away.  
Yet all the while the very sinister looking men were approaching, getting closer and closer with each passing second. "Ohhh. . ." she moaned, before completely falling unconscious, the last thing she saw being the face of Kai. . .

"Good work troops, you've done exceptionally well," Number 1 told the sinister looking men, as they dragged Hillary in by the arms into his office, who was still knocked out from the dart. "Thank you sir," they all said in unison, like well trained school children.

"Did you follow my instructions to the letter?" Number one said, inspecting Hillary's face by moving it via the chin and his hand.

"Yes sir!" the goons cried out,

"You're positive of this?" Number 1 looked the head goon in the eye,

"Yes sir! Ah, wait, we did miss _one _thing," said the lead goon, scratching his neck nervously, his face blushing to a deep shade of red.

"And what might that have been?"

"Well. . . we kind of forgot to return the DVD to the video store,"

"What? But it was an overnighter!"

"Yes, we know, and we do apologize for it. I'll send one of my men out to return it later,"

"Okay, but just remember to do it next time, alright?"

"Yes sir. . ."

"Now, moving on, I think you should leave the girl here with me; when she wakes up, it will be pleasant to see the look on her face," Number 1 said, and began to laugh in quite a very sinister way. The goons soon joined in nervously, "Quite funny sir," said the lead goon, nudging the man next to him to join in.

"Muhahahaha! MUHAHAHAHA!" they all cried out, some louder than others. When Number 1 was quite done, and the goons settled down when they realized that their leader was no longer laughing with them, Number 1 told the two men holding Hillary to lay her down onto the couch. "Yes that's it, I want to make sure she's facing me when she wakes. . ."

Kai Hiwatari groaned, opening his eyes, then closing them again when he saw how bright the light was; it hurt. An aching pain throbbed in his neck, and his hand reached up and felt where the dart had been, which was sore to the touch. He groaned again, now frowning even more, feeling the painful headache which had been brought on with the poison running through his veins. Suddenly, it all came flooding back to him:

"Hillary!"

Kai sat bolt up right, looking around him widely for the girl he loved. But instead of finding her, there was something else. For one thing, he wasn't lying on the concrete pathway any more, with his friends knocked out around him; he was sitting upon a white, crisp clean bed. Max was resting on a similar bed near his own, his eyes shut, clearly still unconscious. Yet the others were nowhere to be found.

Kai was in a hospital.

After a few moments of fully taking in what had happened and where on earth he was, Kai slid his legs off the bed, and stood up. Almost immediately his legs gave out, and he fell back down onto the bed, crying out as a sharp pain from his headache struck him.

"Ah, Mr. Hiwatari, it's good to see you're awake. I would best advise you to lie back down," Came a voice full of authority. It was the nurse, an elderly, hardened woman who had just come in to check on how things were going. Kai did what he was told, and carefully laid himself back onto the hospital bed. "When did I get here?" he asked, as the bed began to rise electronically so that he was sitting up right. "About an hour or so ago love, along with your friends. Here, take this, it should take away most of the pain," she said, handing him a glass of water and two small white tablets. After he had taken them, he asked: "What exactly made me unconscious, that substance in the darts?"

The nurse took the glass off him, placing it on his bedside table. "Something called _Nissoten,_" – (_A.N. _I made that up) – "Knocked you boys out pretty fast too." Kai turned and looked at Max, and then asked: "Do you know where Tyson Granger and a boy called Raymond are? They were with me when we were attacked. I need to talk to them, urgently,"

"I'll just go and fetch them for you, they should be finishing their report with the police. The pills should start to work in a few minutes, so take it easy until then." And with that she walked out of the room, leaving Kai alone except for the soft steady breathing of Max.

_How did I get here?_ Kai thought, closing his eyes and resting his head on the soft pillow, _that doesn't matter though, they've taken Hillary away from me, and I have no idea where she might be. . . _A few minutes passed, and Kai waited patiently for the pills to take effect; but soon enough the familiar voice of Tyson broke the calm quietness: "Kai, are you awake? The nurse said that you called for us."

Kai opened his eyes, seeing that Tyson and Ray were looking somewhat weary, but were obviously strong enough for them to walk and move about. "Yes, I did. How did we get here exactly?"

"A woman in her house saw the whole thing – she called the police and ambulances" Tyson said, sitting down on the edge of the opposite bed.

"We had a talk with Officer Malton who came in earlier, and told him all we knew about the situation," Ray added, who remained standing. After a life of hard training and roughing it, Kai wasn't surprised that his cat like friend did so. "What about Hillary, are they going to find her?" Kai asked, his face full of hope and ambition.

"There going to do everything they can, Kai, don't worry," Ray said, though he sounded unsure of his own words. "Don't worry? _Don't worry!_ Hillary is out there all alone, probably in the clutches of some serial killer and you tell me: _DON'T WORRY!_" Kai just about screamed this at Ray, who looked a bit shocked at this outburst. Kai looked away, his violet eyes showing the signs of tearing. The watering went away, however.

Tyson and Ray were silent for awhile. Kai had made a decision, so once again he began to move his legs off the bed, preparing to get up. Tyson had to protest: "Kai, we're just as concerned for Hillary as you are, but right now you need to" –

"No, Tyson. Right now I need to be out there trying to find Hillary, not cooped up in here where I can do nothing."

"But Kai, I" –

"If you were in my position, would _you _stay,"

Tyson said nothing.

And so, Kai stood up. His knees wobbled and shook with weakness, but quickly steadied himself. He began to walk towards the doorway, steadily going along with an air of determination.

"Kai, stop! There's something you need to know," Ray called out, making Kai turn around and stop in his tracks, "It's important."

"What?" Kai asked,

"When we were picked up by the ambulance, they found a video tape near your head," Tyson said. "What kind of video tape?" Kai asked, now fully interested.

"Well, we don't know," Tyson added, "The police are checking it for anything out of the ordinary, to see if there's nothing dangerous in it." Kai began to make his way back to his hospital bed, his eyes now full of a different emotion: fear. Kai sat down on the bed, not looking at either of his friends.

"A ransom tape. It'll be what they want off us in exchange for Hillary," he said,

"That's what they said it was most likely to be . . ."

"Well they better hurry up, because I'm not going to wait forever."

"And you won't have to," came a voice by the doorway. It was a policeman, and he was holding the video tape in his silicon gloved hand. "It's ready to view," he said, "Come along."

* * *

Well,I do hope you like that chapter, there's just one more to go - or soI plan. It'll be the longest one yet, and depending on how much work I get from school, I might not update till next thursday.

Until then!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Kai, Tyson and Ray all followed the policeman down one of the many hallways of the hospital; they had left Max behind to rest in bed, seeming he still had not woken. With each step Kai took it seemed as if a little part of his strength returned, like when you are dying of thirst, and with each gulp of water you take from that paradise oasis some of your lost energy returns with it. "Just in here boys, take a seat," the policeman said, gesturing for them to step into a room. Kai walked in, seeing that there was a small couch, a great amount of toys and games and a TV with a video/DVD player. A.K.A.: this was the play room.

Kai took a seat on the small couch, moving over so that Tyson and Ray could squeeze in. When they were all ready, the policeman went over to the TV and turned it on. When he switched the channel to AV1 a blue and unnerving screen appeared, making Kai shiver with anticipation and also fear. Time seemed to slow down as the tape was being inserted into the player; it went in with a 'click' which somehow echoed rather loudly, but only to Kai. The whirring of the player sounded in the room, and seemed to make its noise with a statement, saying: I am the calm before the storm. The screen flicked the video's image: there was a man standing there, he wore a mask to hide his face, and it looked very sinister indeed.

The man began to talk.

"– I don't have anything in my teeth do I?" he said,

"No sir – but we're recording now," came another voice, presumably the camera man.

"What? Oh, right." – The masked man cleared his throat – "Greetings Bladebreakers, this video is being recorded to inform you that by now your precious Hillary is in our clutches. She will not be harmed in any way, shape, or form – that is, unless of course you do not follow my instructions exactly. If this is the case, Hillary will be killed."

These last words sliced through Kais mind like a blade off ice; cold, cruel, and shocking. "Hillary . . ." he whispered, barely audible. Tyson put his hand on Kai's shoulder in comfort.

The tape went on.

"And so, assuming that you do want the girl to live, I will now read out in steps exactly what you have to do to get her back." The very sinister man began to unfold a piece of paper, "That bastard. . ." Kai said through gritted teeth, gripping the arm chair with a firm hand. When the paper was completely unfolded, the man went on. "One: Tyson, Ray, Max, and last but not least, Kai, will all give up their bit beasts to me."

"What!" Tyson exclaimed, his hands tugging at his hair,

"But that means. . ." Ray began,

Kai said nothing, but just listened onwards to what the man had to say. "Two: the bit beast parts will be delivered by one of the Bladebreakers to me, at the town park, ten o'clock. If there are _any _police within the area, or any attempts to capture us or prevent us from _anything;_ Hillary will be killed."

Everyone in the room was silent, and though they all were deeply concerned with what was going on, Kai was neither frowning nor smiling. He was thinking.

"Three: When the goods are delivered, and the girl is handed over, we will be given a two mile head start to escape. To make sure of this, the girl will have a device attached to her which will self-destruct on my signal. It will also self-destruct if you try to take it off by any means; when we have reached our two mile distance, it will deactivate and fall off." The very sinister looking man waited, standing in front of the camera in silence, as if to let his words sink in. "That is all," he said, and the screen went blurry with black and white fuzz.

"I'll leave you boys so you can talk in privacy," The policeman said, leaving the room. Neither of them spoke, but just sat there staring into empty space, going over in their heads what they had just seen and heard. Kai stood up and quietly walked over to the window on the other side of the room. He looked out into the sun shined world of the day, to the blue sky. Somehow this didn't reflect on how he was feeling. "Those people who took Hillary," he said, "Are more idiotic than I thought they were." Kai turned towards his friends with a determined smile on his face, "I know how we can get Hillary back, and make sure we don't lose our bit beasts as well." Tyson and Ray looked up at him in surprise, "How?" they both asked. Kai just headed out the door; Ray and Tyson soon followed him in frustration.

Meanwhile, over the hills and far away – or rather, in an office situated under an old abandoned warehouse, Hillary was beginning to wake up. She was lying on a soft leather couch in Number 1s office, though this she didn't know. "Ohhh," she moaned, her head in pain with the throb of a headache; she opened her eyes, and kept them open. The room was very dark. Hillary lay there, breathing softly but steadily, gathering her surroundings. _Okay, _she thought, looking around her in the almost pitch blackness. _I think I've been kidnapped, Kai and the others were knocked out with me. . . I was on the pathway . . . god my head hurts . . . should I get up and investigate? . . . Maybe not. . . _

By now her eyes had adjusted to the light, and objects were beginning to be outlined in her vision, charcoal and grey upon the black. From what she could make out, there was some kind of table or desk, something ear shaped which she guessed was a chair; the rest she was uncertain of. Hillary tried to stand up from the couch, but found that she was too weak, and collapsed back down onto the soft leather. She felt a little bit dizzy. "Whatever was in that dart could not have been good," she said, closing her eyes in defeat. "Kai . . . Dad . . . what will they all think?" Hillary opened her eyes again, looking around the room for something. She soon found it. The door of the room had been closed, that was obvious, but it was the fact that the light which was filtering from underneath it was not like normal light. At least, it wasn't the kind of light you would find in any normal building. This light was a pale grey, which meant that by Hillary's standards, she was: a) in an underground chamber, or, b) outside it was very, very overcast. She also noticed that there were no windows in the room.

Suddenly, dim voices could be heard coming from outside the room. They were becoming louder and louder, for the two different voices were coming closer. "– is quite irrelevant to the situation, Number 2, but alas, I must admit: pumpkin scones are delicious." The door swung open, and Hillary closed her eyes, pretending to still be knocked out. Number 1 and Number 2 walked inside, turning on the lights via a switch. "I see the girl has not yet awoken," Number 2 said, taking a seat near Hillary. She could smell his breath: scotch. "It would appear so," Number 1 agreed, taking his seat by his desk, "But no matter, by tomorrow I am certain we will have what we desire, and the girl can go off with her friends." Though Hillary wasn't certain, she could have sworn she had heard the sound of a match being struck. Sure enough, the smell of cigar reached her nose. _Great, another bad smell I have to deal with. . . _

"Yes, once the girl is handed over, we will complete what our former master could not. It seems like such a long time since we were at the abbey . . ." Number 2 said, trailing off, remembering what had been.

Now is the time to reveal who Number 1 and Number 2 are. No, they are not numerals that can talk and smoke cigars and drink alcohol. They are – or were – servants of Boris from the Abbey days, when the purple haired Russian was bent on creating human beyblading soldiers. They are set out on doing what he could not finish, and obviously they really need to get a life. People would think that they would have learned from their foolish mistakes; they had not.

Hillary could not take the smell any longer, and so, with a bellowing voice that only she could muster: "MY GOD! COULD YOU _PLEASE_ PUT THAT CIGAR OUT! IT STINKS!"

Number 1 and 2 were down right startled. They had not been expecting the girl to wake up so suddenly, let alone for her to yell at them so loudly. After taking a moment to recover, and to put out there cigars, Number 1 spoke.

"Ah, you've awoken then,"

Hillary looked at them both in steaming anger, trying her best to hold off her impressive stance before they realized she couldn't really do anything to them. She prepared herself to run, to get away, to escape out the door. Number 1 just smiled however, for he had predicted it, who wouldn't? If you're holding someone hostage you have to expect these things. "Don't even _think_ about running, child," he said bitterly, "Sit down." Hillary remained standing, "Why should I?" she asked; Number 1 looked at her right arm, and smiled. She followed his gaze, and was surprised to see that a large, chunky and, overall heavy 'thing' was attached to her wrist.

"What on earth…" she muttered, her heart beginning to pound with fear.

"It's an Exo-clasp," Number 1 told her, "My own invention,"

"I helped!" Number 2 butted in,

"Alright, Number 2 and myself invented it. Would you like to know what it does?"

Hillary looked into Number 1's eyes: they were cold, and full of greed. This was surprising seeming that they were hazel in color. "Tell me then," she said.

"It explodes, basically. On my command it explodes, which is why you will do what I say, unless you want to die young." He strolled back to his chair behind his desk, sat down, and poured himself a drink; "And I don't think you want that."

It was the next day; _the_ day; the day of truth, when all the pieces of the puzzle would fall into place – metaphorically speaking, of course. And nobody was looking forward to it. Kai and the others, including Max who had woken shortly after the viewing of the tape, were told that it would be best if they went home to rest. So they had spent the night at Tyson's house, and had discussed the plans for the next day, while police in a car laid watch outside. In a way, it was convenient that Tyson's Grandpa and brother Hiro had called to say that they would be out of town for a few more days. This way everyone could do there own thing.

Kai was the first one to wake up in the sleepy household. He lay in the bed of the spare room, the same room that he and Hillary had given their virginities to each other, on that faithful night of love, and lust. He stared up to the ceiling, to the white washed reality of his thoughts, of what his mind contemplated. He breathed in deep through his nose, trying to catch a whiff of any remains of his love's scent. There was none. Tears began to form in his eyes, but he held them back, for he did not want to cry. He knew what he had to do, and he knew it would work.

Wouldn't it?

He decided to prepare himself for the day, and so he got out of bed and dressed into his day clothes. Last night, Tyson, Max, and Ray had decided to draw straws as to who should be the one to go into the park and retrieve Hillary. But Kai would hear nothing of it, and demanded that he should be the one to go; nobody objected to this, but just solemnly agreed. After he was dressed, he made the bed. This was something normal of him, a habit learned at a young age, but somehow he couldn't do it.

Kai just stood there, throwing the pillow aside, and picked something up. It was a hair tie – Hillary's hair tie, and he held it firmly in his hand with a fierce grip, as if loosing it would mean loosing its owner. He put it in his pocket, and continued to make the bed.

Later on, he walked out into the living room and found that Ray was doing his usual thing that he always did when staying at Tyson's place: cooking the breakfast. "Good morning," Ray said over his shoulder, the sizzle of bacon his companion.

"Is it?" Kai asked, and lazily threw himself down onto the couch, face down. Ray said nothing, and continued with his work. A little while later, Max came out of the dojo, where his sleeping bag had been set up; a determined look was upon his face. He sat down on the couch opposite Kai, "Kai, I know your plan is going to work," he said, "I know whenever you do something, there's always a good reason for it." Kai moved his head from face down, to face not-down. He was looking at Max, and his eyes seemed to glaze over, like an extra layer of moisture had been applied to his eyes.

"Thank you, Max," he said.

When breakfast was about ready, Max said that he was going to go wake Tyson up; he had not yet awoken. Or so they thought. When Max returned, he reported that Tyson was not in his bedroom at all, surprising both Ray and Kai. "Then where could he be?" Ray asked; he wouldn't have to wait long to find out. The front door could be heard opening, then closing. "They should be up by now, Kenny, make your way inside," Tyson's voice sounded, and soon he and the Chief walked into the living room. "I must say, that I am horrified as to what has happened to Hillary," Kenny said, adjusting his glasses. "I thought that it would be best if Kenny came over, he deserves to go through today with us," Tyson explained, as Kenny sat down on the couch next to Max. "I'm lucky I made extra-extra food," Ray called out from the Kitchen,

"Yeah, that'd be great," Kenny called back, knowing what Ray meant.

And so Kenny joined the group. They all had their breakfast (which was bacon and egg rolls), and little conversation was had, an aura of knowing and respect felt by all. Soon, everybody had finished, and the table was being cleared of its plates and utensils and so on. "That was great, Ray," Max said,

"Yes, very delicious," Kenny agreed.

Kai was silent as he helped clear the table, not wanting to look at his watch, he asked: "What time is it?"

Tyson looked at his own watch, "Half past nine . . . you should probably be getting ready to go soon." Kai nodded and took the load that he was carrying into the kitchen. He hadn't noticed it, but Tyson had been the only person in that room (Max, Kenny and Ray being the other people) who hadn't frozen where they stood when he asked that question.

As Kai stacked the plates onto the sink, a knock upon the door sounded. "I'll get it," Tyson called out . . . . . . Then, "Kai, the police are here . . . it's time for us to go."

Kai slowly made his way into the centre of the town's main park. Today it was windy, and the air whirled around Kai in screaming fury, making his hair and scarf dance madly. In his hand was a package; it wasn't very big, but a small thing, wrapped up tightly and securely. Inside were the bit beasts: Dragoon, Draciel, Drigger and Dranzer. He could hear them complaining, their frustration. They knew this was wrong. But he and the rest of the Bladebreakers had spoken with them, not through speech, but through their minds, and so their spirit companions had given in. _This will work; _Kai thought to himself and to the bit beasts within the package, _have faith._

Kai checked his watch: there was still a good ten minutes before the kidnappers were set to arrive. He was nervous, of course, that something might go wrong. What if they kill her anyway? What if they never arrive? What if my plan doesn't work? All these thoughts and more went through his mind; Kai couldn't live with himself if something happened to Hillary, or if the bit beasts never returned for that matter. But he would make sure that would never happen. Kai came to the centre of the park, the wind still howling away, making him shiver from the cold. He stood there waiting and watching for anything out of the ordinary, scanning the area for any sinister looking men.

Minutes passed.

Then, when he was growing too impatient for his own liking, Kai heard the sound of a chopper somewhere in the sky. "Where is it . . ." he grumbled, searching the blue expanse for the source. He soon found it: the large, black, and above all very sinister looking helicopter was ahead of him in the sky. It was coming closer and closer with each second, getting larger and louder as it neared. Soon it was almost on top of him, and Kai jumped out of the way, walking back a few paces as it landed. The air currents the blades were emitting was making the grass look like a flowing green sea, while leaves and other debris scattered away. Kai's heart was pounding madly.

One of the doors on the copter opened, and a man dressed in black stepped out, a mask covering his face. It was the same man from the tape. The man walked up to Kai, "Where are the bit beasts?" he yelled over the noise, and Kai tapped the box. "Where's Hillary," he yelled back. Then on queue, two men stepped out of the copter; Hillary was in their grip, looking hopeful and scared at the same time. Kai noticed the large metal device attached to her arm, and anger swelled in him like a balloon being filled up with water, getting larger and larger until it would burst. The men let her go and pushed Hillary roughly forward, "Hillary!" he cried, running to her. They met each other, their embrace strong and full of emotion, "Don't ever leave me again," he said,

"Don't worry Kai, I won't . . . I won't . . ."

They held each other for a little bit longer, until Kai let go, knowing what he had to do.

The blue haired Russian turned and faced the man, "I've done my part," he said, "Now it's your turn." Kai nodded and looked at the package in his hands; the bit beasts were silent now, knowing what was going to happen. The package was handed over, reluctantly, and the man greedily took it. "Thank you," the man said, ripping open the package to inspect its contents. "Good, good . . . it was good doing business with you," he said, and then, "Alright men! Let's get out of here!" While he and the men went back into the copter, Hillary and Kai were running as fast as they could to get as far away from the aircraft as possible. "What was in the package?" Hillary yelled,

"It doesn't matter," he replied, "We'll be getting them back as soon as that thing on your arm deactivates." She gave him a confused look, but kept running all the same. They came to the edge of the park, where they were met by Max, Tyson, Kenny and Ray. Excluding Kenny, they were all holding their beyblades in their hands. "We're so glad you're safe!" Kenny said, Hillary hugged him tightly.

"I just hope this works," Ray said.

The beyblades were fitted with blank bit chips, where their bit beasts would normally be. "What, what did you guys give aw" – Hillary couldn't finish what she wanted to say, for the device made a loud beeping noise, which startled them all. Her face filled with terror for a moment, and then the device fell of, breaking apart on the ground. "Now!" Kai yelled, and he and the others held up their beyblades towards the sky. Nothing happened for a moment, before four glowing shapes could be seen coming towards them in the sky. "Look, they're coming back!" Max cried for joy, noticing a certain purple light flying in the air. Then the bit beast lights separated, and suddenly picked up speed so that they were moving ten times as fast. They met the beyblades with an explosion of booming sound and blinding light. When it was all over, and everyone had picked themselves off the ground, they all looked at the blades in wonder.

The bit beasts had returned.

"What on earth just happened!" Number 1 screamed, "The bit beasts have gone! How the bloody hell did that happen!" Nobody on the helicopter was game enough to answer, but just stared directly at there feet – even the pilot. "AH! We have to go back!" Number 1 yelled, "Turn around! I _said_, turn arou– what is that _noise?_"

The helicopter was running out of petrol. The helicopter was loosing altitude. The helicopter blades were slowing down. . .

The helicopter crashed into the lake.

"Come on," Tyson said, who was the last one to get into the car, "Let's go home. . . or at least to mine." And with that the police car moved forward picking up pace as it went. Everyone in the car cheered, even Kai.

And thus, over the next few days a great many a thing did occur: Number 1 and his crew were caught, soon being sent to court, where they were sentenced various amounts of time to stay in jail. Things went back to normal with the Bladebreakers – well, almost. Tyson's credit card had finally arrived in mail, and now he had his own monthly order of those special Russian potato chips, delivered directly to his house. Ray had gone back to his home village, and Max had begun training a group of kids in beyblading. One of them had a very _revealing _photo of him, which he signed. Kenny helped with the training. As for Kai and Hillary, they went on with life as it normally went: if you count exciting beyblade battles, bit beast magic and an upcoming tournament as normal. And so ends this part of our heroes' tale; who knows what exciting events may come in the future? Only time will tell . . .

THE END

Wipes forhead

Thankyou to all thoses people who reviewed, it was much, much appreciated!

Gracious!

I'll most likely have a break form writing ff's for now, focus on my studies and all that jazz. Until next time!


End file.
